Unterricht machen Sie länger dauern
by CookiePrusiana
Summary: America knows that he wants England. In more ways than one. But... problem is his little virgin self can't stand much sexual touch. Prussia, of course is more than happy to help the kid... Problem is, he's a little... how do you put it.. In LOVE with the kid? Damn it, and all Alfred wanted was someone to teach him the sex ropes... oh well.. (Rated M for reasons)
1. Questioning if You should or shouldn

Hey guys! Alise here.

So this is going to be a multichaptered lime fic, and until the third to last chapter it will have smut. Just a warning.

I've posted this on tumblr, and have at least two more chapters.

Determminnndddd to finish this oneeee...

* * *

America really wants to have sex with England. That's as much as he knows.

Problem is, he has never had sex and has no experience in the entire "fucking until you can't see" thing. And that's why he's here, on the blonde's porch-step.

Germany should know his way around sex, being a whole entire closet pervert. America was pretty sure the man wouldn't mind teaching the american a couple of moves and hell maybe even take his virginity.

He didn't want to go into a sexual relationship with England unless he knew what he was doing. England was older and would know how unpracticed he is just by touching him. America knew this because last time England was touching him (the man was piss drunk) he stuck his hand in his pants and America literally came right then and there.

Maybe it was because he was also drunk, but he just... didn't think it would be a good chance to take.

So here he was. On Germany's door step. Ready to fuck the blond.

Except the blond didn't answer.

Instead, Prussia opened the door, naked and half asleep. His hair pressed to the side and glowing purple eyes hidden behind side swept hair.

America squealed, covered his eyes and turned bright red. He gasped and muttered things to the prussian, who only yawned and leaned on the door.

"The hell do you want, kid?"

"Where's... Ludwig?" He turned red, and looked at Prussia face, not looking down at the soft white skin and muscled chest. No... he wasn't getting turned on by the perfect skin. Nope nope,

Yes.

"Ah... he's not here for another couple of weeks. He's in Mexico for some business with that pretty cousin of yours." Prussia rubbed his eyes and beckoned the teen in, who cautiously walked in, trying to hide his obvious attraction.

Okay, he really needed help. Someone as old as him should not be turned on so easily. He really needed some training in this whole sex thing.

He sighed and looked at Prussia who finally put on some pants. That relaxed him a little, until he saw that there where two other people on the sofa.

Naked.

America groaned as Prussia walked up to them and kicked them awake.

'"Spain. France. Wake up assholes, time for breakfast."

America scrunched his eyebrows as the man looked at the clock.

"Bro... it's three o'clock in the afternoon." America chuckled and sat down on the sofa, when Prussia made a tsking sound.

"I don't think you should sit there. France has a long range when he orgasms."

America got up quickly and just decided to stand.

France moaned, sitting up and walking around. America tried not to stare at the soft blond hair that covered his chest and the tuft that followed his stomach.

No wonder England liked to have one night stands with him. He did have an amazing body.

Spain yawned, and strutted into the room (America didn't think he meant to strut, maybe it was the way he walked) and rubbed his eyes, giving the american a warm smile.

"Hola. How's it going." He stretched and popped his back, his muscles moving here and there. His tan skin glowing nicely underneath the light.

America couldn't stop staring at the man's perfect body, and he only stuttered a reply that sounded like he was chocking/dying/drowning.

Spain chuckled and brushed his hair, walking up to Prussia who was still looking like he was half awake. Except, he was pretty much making a shit load of food without even trying.

France had a mug of coffee, sipping and sighing in delight.

"Cuba has the best coffee."

Spain grabbed another mug and moaned in agreement.

America only sat awkwardly, as the men were still butt naked. And none of them cared.

"Why are you naked...?"

Prussia opened his eyes, staring at the young male, and rolled his eyes.

"Dude. Ever heard of an orgy?"

America blushed red and all three of the males stared in wonder at his glowing face.

"Awww he's blushing like a little _tomate_~"

France laughed lightly and Prussia only stared at the young man. He didn't say anything, only placing the food in the plates and then offering some to the american.

Who... was a little busy flushing and stuttering to say anything but yes.

"Francis, what are you doing later?"

"Just finish my paper work. Not much left. Then probably do some wine tasting in Paris. What about you, Antonio?"

America was a little surprised to hear the real names come out of their lips so easily. It was weird for the nations to call themselves by their names. It wasn't something unusual to use them, but it was still kinda awkward.

But here where these three guys who could just slip their names out like that with no hesitance. At all.

Gilbert smiled at him, and America's gut turned warm slightly.

What the heck was that feeling? He shook his head, and took the fork and bit into the food, his eyes widening at the delicious taste on his mouth. He tried his hardest not to make a sound of happiness, but the resistance his body made to not do it, made a small moan slip through his lips.

The three men in the room stared at him as he shoved the food down his throat, making little squeaking noises at the amazing food in his mouth.

France tried not to laugh, Spain was full on grinning and Prussia was bright red.

Spain turned to the albino, and grinned cheekily.

"_Seems like our little albino has something he needs to tell us~"_ Spain spoke to the man in Spanish, knowing the american wasn't very good at deciphering his heavy accent.

"_Don't you remember the little crush you had on the little boy? When was it... a little after the revolution..."_ France joined in, speaking the French fast and thick, as he remembered the young man in the room could speak every language in the world, just not perfectly.

"_Look, that was a while ago, and now that he's getting at England, i can't do that to him. Okay?"_ Prussia angrily spit at them in his old german, making them huff and look away.

America only stared at them, trying to decipher the fast and old versions of the languages that they were using. Come to think of it, he needed to brush up on his language skills.

He then began to think about the problem he had.

Maybe Germany wasn't that great of a person to take his virginity. He might be a little rough, and knowing how awkward that man is he would not be able to look him in the face for days. Or years.

No... he couldn't have that. His country was a little too dependent of the help of Germany.

He could ask France, but he had a feeling he'd laugh at his short orgasms, and probably would end up unsatisfied.

Spain... he was sweet and all, but America still had the same thing with the entire... attached thing. Romano had told him that after him and Spain broke up, he was really touchy and just clingy.

Ah... he couldn't have that. At all.

So it was Prussia who he was leaning on right now...

Come to think about it, the man wasn't a nation anymore so the relations wouldn't matter. And even though Prussia was the german equivalent of France, he was a little more discrete and easier to talk to. Him and Prussia had had Black ops battles and sometimes he'd ask Prussia to come over and ride horses. He was pretty good with it too.

So it was settled.

He'd have to ask him after Spain and France had gone.

"Hey, Alfred." Prussia yawned and tapped his shoulder

America winced slightly at the use of his real name (mostly because it was really sexy how the man murmured his name, being still half asleep) and looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"You can stay here at my house for a couple of days. And anyway, it's boring without Germany here to bitch and scream at me. We could play video games or something."

Prussia smiled at him, making the young man turn bright red and smile back.

"That'd be awesome!"

France and Spain both looked at each other, then coughed lightly.

"I think me and Antonio will stay for another twenty minutes. We need to finish some paperwork. We'll call you after a couple of days." France smiled at them, and Prussia mouthed a thank you to both of them.

America was surprised that they left earlier, only eating and getting their clothes, waving good by as the Spanish man slipped into his Fiat and drove off.

Prussia buttoned his shirt lightly, letting America see that he had a dust of hair crossing his chest. Scars littered almost every part of his body, and America knew that if they got intimate, he'd know every story behind them.

It's funny how countries bodies worked.

"So kid, do you have any clothes, or do we need to go to your hotel or something?"

America looked up at him, and smiled lightly.  
"Sure. You wanna come with me?"

Prussia blinked at him, and shook his head.

"Got to get some shit at the store anyway. Come on, lets go in my mustang."

America blinked and turned to the man as he slipped on his neon blue shoes (he liked colorful things for some reason) and fixed his white shirt and skinny jeans.

America suddenly noticed the dark blue mustang in the drive way and scrunched his eyebrows. He swore that was Germany's.

"Isn't that Germany's car?"

Prussia turned over his shoulder and glared at him.

"Nope. Bought it myself with my own money. Dude I work."

Well. He didn't know that.

"Where do you work?"

Prussia slid into the car seat and America buckled himself in, crossing his legs and propping his hand in his cheek. He stared at the albino as he placed his aviators on and pulled out of the drive way, carefully maneuvering the car around the bend.

"I work for and Internet site. It's pretty cool, and I only have to work four days a week. And, I only need to re check my partners math. It's pretty easy."

America was intrigued by this. He thought the man didn't work and just lazed around. Huh.

"I thought you didn't work."

"Not until a couple of years ago. I needed some cash for a car-"

He tapped his dashboard as the paused at a stoplight, then he continued to talk-

"-and someone sent me an email talking about some cash for good mathematicians. I signed up and whoosh. I got a job."

America was really surprised now.

"You're a mathematician?!" America turned to him and was surprised to the see man chuckle.

"Ja. Since I was a kid I was good with numbers. Just never really used it in my advantage."

America was stunned. It had been a while since he'd spoke to the man. Maybe he had changed a lot during the years. Mostly the nations don't change, but Prussia wasn't a nation anymore. He was still immortal, yes but the fact that he was more human now mean that things where different than usual.

He scratched his chin and the Prussian looked at him.

"So what have you been up to?" He stopped the car and got out, leaning on the door as the american slipped out also.

"Nothing much. Just catching up on work and talking to Barack every once in a while."

"And England?"

America stared at him as they walked into the store, trying to figure out what to say.

He blushed red, as the man knew that America was trying to get with the Briton. He wasn't going to come out and tell him that he wanted to know sex so he'd surprise him with his skills in the bed. But.. they weren't even together... So he was having some weird mixed feelings of this.

"Ah... not so well with him."

Prussia pushed his aviators back, and his hair turned a lot like Ludwig's. America suddenly noticed that they were in deed brothers, and the sharp glaring eyes and fine features didn't only belong to the blond man.

The albino then noticed a lot of women were starting to stare and fawn over the american. He knew very well why.

Bright sky blue eyes, sharp features, slightly brown blond hair and a perfect body were something that would attract him to. And it did.

This American here was the reason for his last three years of quickened heart rates and midnight wet dreams. Sure, he'd liked him before but this was just getting out of hand.

He sighed and walked down the aisle, noticing the teen trailed behind him like a little puppy.

"What do you mean it hasn't been well with you and him?"

America pressed his finger on his lip (his nice and plump pink lip, mind you) and tried to think of words to explain his situation.

"Well... he's been very separate from me, and I've been trying to ask him on a date."

Some women paused and groaned at the fact that he was gay, and Gilbert tried hard not to chuckle.

"But... he kinda ignores me.. and i... really want to talk to him and... i just really like him..."

Prussia stared at his objects as the things passed, groaning inwardly.

He honestly felt that the male's feelings were totally one sided. That whatever he felt was not going to be put back, and that England was probably not feeling the same thing as the american did.

Prussia was slightly angry. That he felt everything for him and he wanted him and... he was stuck on this side.

"Gilbert?"

Prussia shuddered with the way the young man whispered his name.

"Gil. you need to pay the nice lady."

A young woman pressed her hand to her lips, trying to sustain a laugh as the albino fumbled with his wallet and blushed darkly.

"Ahhhh I'm sorry just... distracted."

America stared, and then laughed at him.

"you're a fucking dork, bro!"

Gilbert glared half heartedly at the man, huffing and then grabbing the bags.

"Come on, brat. Let's go get your stuff."

America made a face of mock hurt and pressed his hand to his head anf clutched his chest.

"Ah! Gilbert! You wound my ego!"

Prussia stared at the man as he swayed and made dying noises, making the rest of the people laugh at his antics.

America was suddenly aware of the people, and was worried as the Prussian man crossed his arms.

Usually when England saw the american's antics, he'd scold him and smack his arm.

Instead-

"Oh, yeah. Like i can wound you're ego. You have it bigger than that ass of yours."

-He threw the joke back at him.

America turned red and strutted.

"Just jealous that mines more fabulous than yours."

He wiggled his butt and the people in the room weren't breathing anymore. Gilbert was turning red, trying to keep from laughing but as America turned over his shoulder, and flicked his hair he burst out laughing.

"Dude, I seriously need to hang out more with you. You make everything more fun."

America smiled at him as the walked out of the market, skipping slightly.

"You're a child." Prussia smiled and rolled his eyes at him, unlocking the door to the car.

"You're a narcissistic douche~" America sing songed and slid into the car, leaving Prussia to chuckle in amusement.

They sat in a comfortable silence, listening to some German rock band on Prussia's I Pod, when they parked into a small motel. America unbuckled his seat belt and got out, taking out his motel key and humming the tune of the song as he went to open the door.

Prussia couldn't help but stare at the nice curve the man's butt made in those jeans, wishing he knew how soft the man felt underneath him.

And how his face was soft and perfect and his eyes were bright and how soft his hair looked.

And how good his skin would feel against hi-

"Done!"

America smiled at the albino, sitting down and staring at him as he freaked out at the intrusion in his fantasy.

"You turned in the key?"

"Yes."

"Brought your clothes?"

"Yes."

"Got your computer, DS and phone charger."

"Yes, yes, and yes. Can we go?" America said quietly, rolling his eyes. While he was in the hotel, he was trying to figure out how to tell the prussian that he wanted him to have... well... sex with him.

Maybe he should just straight out ask him. But that'd be awkward...

He should think about it today, and ask him only had asked for vacation from his boss for a week, and he could take the entire week to learn how to do things.

Yeah... that sounds appropriate.

Prussia breathed out of his nose, trying to calm his nerves. He had thought too much about the american and was now sure that his pants were a little... tight.

God damn it. The fucking reason he was like this was him, and he was gonna stay with him for another five days.

Fuck... this wasn't going to end well...

"So, the guest room is pretty small, but since we're probably only gonna play video games, you're just gonna use it for sleeping. The beds super comfortable too."

Prussia smiled at the kid as he jumped onto the bed and rolled on the sheets, smiling and laughing.

"Thanks bro. At least I have a place to crash."

Prussia raised an eyebrow, and then sighed.

"Hey, you want some creme soda?"

America burst up and then bounced on the matress.

"Oh my lord in heaven above I freaking love creme soda you should like totally get that shit right now I love it so freaking much oh my goooodddd." Prussia's eyes widened as the young man said that entire sentence in one really short breathe.

He chuckled and walked to the kitchen, followed by a really jumpy and happy american.

He poured some soda and pulled some bags of chips, when he paused.

"What do you wanna do for the rest of the night? We actually don't have plans to do anything.."

America sipped on his foamy drink and then pursued his lips in thought.

He wasn't sure. His plans were to have Prussia fuck him senseless, but that was until tomorrow.

"Well... I do have some horror movies. Ever watched "La Llorona?"

Prussia smiled at him, and pulled out a bag of uncooked popcorn, pushing it into the microwave.

"Oh heck yes."

Fits of screaming (mostly on America's part) and wetting their pants (Hey, Prussia was terrified of that lady's screaming) both America and Prussia sat in the kitchen, lazily throwing popcorn into their mouths.

It was three a.m. and they had watched all of the movies in the bag, and had played games until they bored themselves.

"Do you wanna just sleep?"

America looked up from his bowl and yawned.

"Yeah sure man..."

Prussia threw the bowl into the sink and licked his fingers, his tongue darting and licking his thin knuckles, sucking the white skin.

America shuddered and moved out of the room as fast as possible, trying to calm his suddenly high hormones.

"Ah... America... What do you wanna do tomorrow?"

America paused at the top of the stairs, and then turned over his shoulder. Prussia was pulling off his shirt and America swallowed thickly.

Maybe what he was planning was wrong. Maybe he should just tell England that he wanted to date him, and that sex would be a slight problem with him.

But he was the hero! He should know how to do this, and the only person that he could think of was Prussia... And.. to be honest... He was pretty sure he was the only person he trusted as much as England.

"Ah... i'll tell you tomorrow what i want to do. Right now i'm too tired..."

Prussia raised his eyebrow, but shrugged.

"Sure kid."

"Goodnight Prussia."

"Call me Gilbert."'

America turned red and then looked at him. Prussia smiled lightly, as he gave him permission to use his real name.

"Um... goodnight Gilbert."

America didn't notice the look on Prussia's face as he whispered his name.

Prussia groaned.

He didn't want to take a cold shower...

_England slowly kissed the american's neck, pinching his nipple and thrust into the man's backside, making him moan loudly as his throbbing member ached. He was shivering as the briton touched his back, slowly trailing his fingers to the dip in his hips and circulating his fingers there, making him mewl softly._

_ "Ar-Arthur~"_

_ "Alfred..."_

_ America moaned and then opened his eyes, instead of the bright emeralds he was used too, purple like eyes stared at him._

_ "P-Prussia!?"_

_ He pressed a finger to his lips and then kissed the young man on the temple, smiling._

_ "I'll teach you... don't worry..."_

_ America's eyes closed and he felt his heart flutter lightly at the soft touches and the rough voice in his ear. _

_ He wanted him. He wanted him so bad._

_ "Ar... Gilbert..."_

_ The man sighed in his ear and touched his thighs, softly and slowly and just... amazing._

_ Why was he suddenly craving this man's touch? Wasn't he trying to get with England? Wasn't he trying to be with England?_

_ Not with the man that had red dots in pools of purple iris's, and the sharp teeth that can be taken for an animals. Not the man with the pierced tongue and the sharp nose, and the perfect face..._

_ What's this feeling in his chest..._

_ His blue eyes disappear into his head as the man sucks on his hard pert bud, twirling his tongue around and his fingers touch his skin. Swirling his nails around his hips and pinching lightly at his skin._

_ "Mmngh~"_

_ His eyes open and Prussia stared up at him from his chest, his eyes boring into his. The albino pulled away, and blew a stream of hot air onto his nippled, making the man whimper._

_ "You like this Alfred?"_

_ "mnng, yes..."_

_ Alfred moans and sticks his fingers into his hair, pressing him to his chest and wanting him to touch him more._

_ "Please Gil...more..."_

_ Prussia snickered, and then pressed his lips to the man's ear._

_ "You don't want me though... you want England..."_

"Gah!" America snapped up, beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead. He breathed quickly and tried to calm himself when he noticed that he was hard.

Jesus Christ, no.

He sighed and walked to the bathroom, stripping and opening the cold water.

But as he tried to wash away the attraction, his skin was still feverish in the lust his dream left him in.

He felt confused and just...

Wasn't he going after England? Wasn't he here for England?

No...no no no...

This.. hurt his head.

And...

As he looked down at his jeans, he blinked.

And it was hurting his dick.

Fuck.

Prussia hummed as he cooked quietly, dipping some ingredients into the eggs to make them tastier and nicer on your tongue. He smiled lightly and pressed the coffee maker on, leaving it whirring to life.

America walked down the stairs and stared at the albino as he cooked and smiled at the day. He smiled and then felt something ache in his chest.

Something was wrong...

"Oh. Morning Alfred."

"Good morning Gilbert."

Both of them blushed at the use of the names, but they ignored it, sitting down to eat the food the man made.

America had the whole thing planned. He was gonna straight out tell Prussia that he needed some teaching. That's all... And go back to England, and just get over his fast heart rate as the Teuton accidently brushed his arm.

He'd be okay...

Right...

He pushed his food around on the plate, nervous and eager and ... there were too many emotions for him to do anything...

"Alfred... is something the matter with the food?"

America was suddenly startled and he stared at the albino. Prussia smiled at him, and cocked his head.

"Ah...i want to tell you something..."

Prussia scrunched his eyebrows and wiped his mouth, threading his fingers together.

"Well?"  
America froze. Oh, shit. He didn't think he'd have to tell him this soon in the mor... well it was actually 2 o'clock. He hadn't readied himself like this.

"Well... I... uh... mm... eh..."

America was bright red and trying to figure out how to tell the man.

"Out with it, adler."

America looked up and readied himself.

"I... well... i've never had sex. And i want to be... an.. i guess "expert" at the entire pleasure thing..."

Prussia was slightly surprised at that, but he shook his head.

"And how do I come in this...?"

America stilled and then stared at him.

"I need you to have sex with me."

Prussia spit out his orange juice, his eyes wide

"W-WHAT?"

America winced slightly at the mans shout and he shook his head.

"Look, i've never had sex and with England i want to be perfect and i really need someone to teach me. I would've asked France, but he's a pervert and would probably make fun of me."

America looked down and then fiddled his fingers, burning red.

Prussia was bright red, covering his mouth and staring with wide eyes at the young man.

He couldn't believe it. The fact that America was asking this of him... this..

Prussia couldn't help but feel a little... insulted. Out of all the ways and things America could be asking of him, he decides that this is the way to ask for sex?

For the love of god, he was a virgin, but not a moron!

He got up and walked to the living room, leaving America to stare at his food, ashamed.

But... America really wanted England. And... what if they never happened? Him and America would never happen, and even though he wants the man so bad...

He doesn't stand a chance with the honey blond. The american would never have eyes for him, and he would never have another chance like this. Why was he even asking himself... He would never be able to touch him any other way, even if Alfred was only using him for England...

Maybe he should take this chance..

"Look, dude... i'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that. Maybe I should've asked Spain or something-"

Prussia turned to him, and stared at the young man. There was no way in hell he'd let Spain touch his little bird.

"I'll do it..."

America looked up, startled out of his shame.

"Wh-what?! You will!?"

Prussia slowly shook his head and America tackled him into a hug. He couldn't tell the man how glad he was that the man would do this for him. He really wanted to be perfect for England, and this was just amazing.

"Thank you! I thought you'd say no and call me a pervert!"

Prussia blushed as the american rubbed against him. He smiled lightly, as he knew that the dreams and wants he had would come true. And maybe after this, he'd lose those weird feeling he had for the american. He knew he was lying to himself, but he could at least try.

But he had to put something up. He needed a barrier that he could make so neither of them would be hurt.

He pushed the american back, and then stuck out three fingers, staring into blue eyes.

"Three conditions though."

America shook his head fiercely and his eyes sparkled. He was glad that Prussia didn't reject him, and that he could do this with him. He really didn't think Spain would understand him as well as the albino.

"One: You have yo listen to every word i say. No exceptions."

"Got it."

"Two: We never speak about this after it happens. We'll still be friends and all, but this is a matter that while never leave our lips. Okay?"

America shook his head. He was surprised that Prussia had such courtesy but that was for some other day...

"And three..."

Prussia paused and stared at the young man, careful not to let his emotions show. He breathed and the american blinked and cocked his head in question.

"Number three... you can't develop feelings for me."

America stiffened and stared at the man. They were silent for a couple of seconds, when Prussia spoke quietly-

"Understood?"

America shook his head slowly, and then looked at his feet.

Was Prussia realizing what he just said...?

"Understood."

"Good... and I hope I don't hurt you..." Prussia pressed his hand on the America's cheek and smiled lightly.

America grinned back and then held the albino's arms.

"I don't think you will! Out of everyone else in the world, I think I trust you the most!"

Prussia inwardly winced.

The third rule was already broken on his behalf.

And to think, he thought America was the one that was gonna come out hurt during this event.

He'd be lying to himself if he said that he didn't want Alfred to break the third condition.

But...

He'd rather lie to himself.

Because this was as close as he was gonna get to having some sort of fucked up relationship with the kid. It didn't matter...

He'd take what he could get.

America then stared at the man, his face confused and slightly eager.

"So... where do we start?.."

Prussia stared at him, and then thought for about a minute.

"How about the basics...?"

America blinked and Prussia sighed.

"Ever heard of giving someone a blowjob?"

Right now, the only problem he had that this was... kinda weird.

That America was in love (or deep infatuation, who the hell knows now in these days) with England. That he was the one that was invading his dreams instead of the albino. That all these pent up feelings were for the green eyed gentleman who had a tongue of a wasp and the skin of marble.

But those thoughts weren't something good to think about. Especially as the blood rushed to his dick, not his head.

Instead, he concentrated on the fact that Alfred was a moaning mess in front of him, making light squeaking noises as Prussia licked and sucked his neck.

"Ha-ah~ Gilbert..." The american dug his nails into Prussia's shirt and bit his lip.

"Don't hold back the noises. It's sexier if you don't." Prussia bit down on his neck and tugged at the skin. His fingers trailed up and down his hips, loving the feel of the soft skin.

America didn't hold back, letting out a loud cry as Prussia bit into his soft, tan flesh. His fingers tracing his back and spine.

Too much... he was starting to feel his penis twitching, and he knew he was going to come.

"Gilbert, no stop.. I'm gonna..."

Prussia pulled away staring down at the man as he whimpered and looked away in shame.

The albino raised an eyebrow, and then stared at him.

"Wow... you really are a virgin... huh?"

America slowly shook his head, noticing that his pants already had a small wet spot from his pre-cum.

"Y-y-es..." he murmured and flushed darkly as the albino gave him a small smile. He pulled off his shirt, and threw it on the ground, kicking off his slippers and then stared at America, who was still in an embarrassed state.

"Don't worry. For now, i'll only teach you not to cum so fast. You're staying for a couple of days, right?"

America shook his head slowly and stared at Prussia as he unbuttoned Alfred's shirt, careful not to brush his fingers on his skin.

"So... today... i'll teach you to do things to the other person. You know, blow jobs, hand job, licking, sucking. Stuff like that..."

America flushed darker and darker at the words, but shook his head in agreement.

"Okay..."

Prussia unbuttoned his pants and sat down. America bit his lip and pressed his hands on his thighs, and stared at the bulge in his jeans.

"Alfred..."

His eyes looked up at Gilbert, who leaned down, and pressed his lips gently to his.

America tensed, and the albino slid his fingers into his hair, rubbing his head and pressing his fingers into the back of his head.

"Calm down... it's okay... i'll guide you through it..."

He whispered calmly and America relaxed, breathing lightly.

"Mm... start with unzipping my pants."

Prussia stared down at him, and suddenly the memories of the teuton teaching him how to fix a musket and punch with both arms. Of how he felt when he first shot the perfect shot and Prussia smiled at him. At the little butterflies of satisfying someone.

He obliged and pulled down the man's zipper, gulping down a glob of saliva that suddenly lodged in his throat. He expected the man to be of a small size (you know, maybe the narcissism made up for something) but as he pushed the blue boxers down and suddenly the man's pride and joy sprung up.

America gasped and the turned bright red as the man's long and hard length stood before him.

Prussia was in no way embarrassed. Instead, he stared at the young man, who was trying not to gawk at his size.

"What?"

"Are... why.. i... Uh..?"

"You don't know how to suck, huh?"

America shook his head, and stared at the fine dust of light blond hair that covered the base of his erection and tried not to think about how that... thing was going to be inside him no sooner than later.

"Uh... You know when you're eating a thick cookie and cream shake and you have to suck the straw really hard to get the last parts out..?"

America shook his head lightly and looked up at him. His eyes showed confusion and trust and Prussia was just trying so hard not to push him down and ram him into the bed until he's screaming.

But the boy's face was just glowing trust and he just... couldn't bring himself to do that.

America stared at the head of his penis and sighed quietly. He opened his mouth, and hesitantly pressed his lips around the head. Prussia's immediate reaction was a loud moan and a hiss.

"Yes... guh.. like that..."

America winced slightly at the taste, but he what was slightly confusing him was the feel underneath his lips. There was a light pulse above his tongue and it twitched in his mouth.

"Now... use more tongue."

He rolled his tongue underneath a thick vein and hummed lightly when he felt the man shiver.

"Ha.. ung...okay... hnn.. suck..."

America closed his eyes, and slowly sucked, earning a loud moan and a thrust into his mouth. He gagged slightly, but sucked harder and wrapped his hands around the man's cock, trying to ignore the curses in german.

"_Schiesse, Alfred du bist... ung_"

America couldn't help but have a little pride go into his head as the prussian man moaned and groaned underneath him. He felt his hands twitch, and then he began to pump lightly, sucking and trying to keep in tune with his mouth.

It... wasn't really that bad. Just a little hurtful to his jaw, but he could deal.

Suddenly, there was more of a taste in his mouth and the man above him took in deep raspy breaths and he shivered.

"Alfred.. Alfred... pull... aw.. i .."

America pulled away slowly, a length of saliva and precum dripping off his lips. He look up, only to see Prussia make a really confusing face, and push him away.

He was suddenly nervous. He did everything the man told him and the noises he was making were good... right?

"Gilbert?"

The prussian man let out a sharp moan and then his shoulders shook. America was incredibly confused but the male turned around and breathed out lightly.

"Sorry...I just... didn't want to cum on you..."

America wiped his mouth ad sat cross legged, suddenly realizing that his own need was dripping and aching. He looked down and made a sound of surprise, only to have Prussia chuckle lightly at him.

"Want me to help you with that?"

America flushed darkly as the man bent down next to him organ and gave a long lick up his staff. He suddenly noticed that small tongue ring and he shivered.

"I don't... think i'll last long..."

"It's okay..."

Prussia smirked and used both of his hands to wrap them around the base of his member, making America mewl and bit down on his knuckle to shut himself up.

Engulfing him in his mouth, Prussia bobbed his head and twirled his tongue expertly, making the virgin shiver and shake as a hot liquid entered his back.

"Mmnnggh..."

America had tears in his eyes, when there was suddenly a bucket of hot tingling going down his back. He recognized that feeling, since sometimes when he'd masturbate it would happen before he-

"GAH, GILBERT!"

Prussia scrunched his eyes closed as the american pulled harshly on his hair and shot his seed into his mouth. The musky and thick taste of his cum filled the albino's mouth and he quickly swallowed.

America stared at him, breathing harshly and trying not to think about Prussia just did, when the man licked his lips and fingers, a small dripping of something white stuck to his tongue piercing and the roof of his mouth.

"Did you-"

Prussia silenced the kid with a brush of his lips on his, and America yelped lightly.

He... found that actually incredibly hot. Especially with the taste on his lips. Something... sweet...

America fell onto the bed and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to figure out what he just did.

Prussia stared down at him, and smiled.

"Tomorrow. How about we try touching and kissing?"

Alfred looked up at him, and sighed.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

What did ya think?

Too much? Too little?

owo reviews are welcomed uwu


	2. Not as awkward as you though

So... Chapter 2...

Ehehehe... Yeah, well this is actually a surprise. I didn't think that many people would like this uwu. Usually because sub-otp are outshined by larger ones...

But, here ya go, dearies.

(and thank you to PeTeeter and TheRandomReview for those wonderful comments uwu. And PeTeeter Alfred would be in his teens. Maybe 19 if you stretch it. Though i think Prussia would be more like.. 23? 22? something like that. I'm not well with age huehuehue -)

* * *

Prussia found that it actually was not awkward when they left his room and ate. That actually, it was pleasant and it relieved some stress he had.

But... as he played with his tongue ring, he found a little bit of America's taste in his mouth. And suddenly he couldn't help but stare at the young man.

And as he stared, the more he noticed the curve of his back and the nice dip in his collar. And the fact that he wasn't really pale white, and that it was a nice tan with a dip or two of red from his native american blood. And that his hair wasn't completely blond and the roots were somewhat... strawberry blond? Maybe light brown.

And that he wasn't... muscular. He was lightly chubby and he... just really liked it.

Stop. Stop that... Stop...

America was upside down on the sofa, his pink tongue sticking out and his eye brows knitted carefully as he slammed his thumbs on the video game.

Prussia sipped on his cold creme soda and pushed the on button on his headset.

Wait a second, was that kid a fucking lizard? He was literally hanging by his feet-

You know what, never-mind.

"So, you fuckers ready for some ass whooping?"

"AW HELL NAH BRING IT YOU FUCK." A danish accent assaulted his ears and America chuckled into his headset, reminding Prussia why his pants were suddenly too tight.

Gahhhh skinny jeans made his ass amazing but they were no good for his random boners.

Fuck.

"Yo'r gon'a get yo'r as'es w'oope'" A Swedish accent made Prussia pause from his questions at his wardrobe and look at his split screen.

"Sweden?" Prussia made a little sound of disbelief and America swore it sounded like a chirp.

What the fuc-

"Ya?"

"Hey bro, long time no talk. Whatcha doin?"

The man on the screen smiled, making Prussia grin back at his dimples. Sweden was actually pretty cool once you got to know him, and when he played games, it's probably the only time you hear the inner child come out.

"Not'ing muc'. W'at bout you?

Oh I don't know... getting ready to fuck this gorgeous blond on the other sofa senseless...

"Ah... nothing much. just chilling with Alf- America."

Hahahah... sex... is that always on your mind Prussia?

Yeah... it was... Not that he felt sorry about it. Okay maybe a little. You know what, fuck you. "Yo." America waved, making the Scandinavians realize he was there.

Sweden and Denmark both stiffened at the almost use of the boy's real name, as they realized there might be something happening there. But it wasn't their business. Not right now. Maybe when they were in Sweden's knitting circle and Denmark felt like he needed to shank his blue eyes out with the needles. But not now,

"Wassup my homie. How's it going? Is the U.S. weather on it's period again?"

"Actually, no. I'm at Prussia's. And the weather is actually pretty nice. Not cold at all." America smiled and Both Sweden and Denmark's blue eyes pressed against the screen.

"Whaaattt?"

"W'at?"

Both Prussia and America felt like their cover had been blown suddenly. It was seriously weird when Countries visited other's houses without real reasons, and mostly those reasons where sex, sex, and sometimes talking between nations. Mostly sex. Countries apparently had really insanely high hormones sometimes.

Ask Canada, every time the Dutch man came to his house, he was as bright as a light bulb. And the dutch was limping slightly, but no one ever said anything about that part.

Prussia quickly made something up.

"Dudes. The awesome me decided to teach the un awesome little Brat here how to properly play video games. Just for a couple of days. And heck, the guy needs to learn some german."

Prussia turned to America who glared at him.

Did the prussian just make fun of his shitty german?

Aw hell no.

"My german is fine. And at least I can say squirrel without sounding like I have a dick in my mouth."

"Hey, you little fuck don't joke about that word. It is very difficult for me to say with my awesome voice."

"You're just horrible at english."

"I'll rip your throat."

Denmark and Sweden where staring at the little battle both of the men had, and tried to stay out of their business. But... this was a little weird. It was going to come up later, and they knew it.

After three straight hours of screaming into microphones, defeating people in China, Jordan, Mexico and some other countries, after three hours of constant whining from the newbies, they grew bored quickly of the game.

Prussia threw a piece of popcorn in the air; it sailed in an arc before it hit him straight in the nose and got lodged in his nostril.

His eyes grew crooked as he tried to look at the food. Taking in a deep breathe he covered his both and shot air out of his nose, making the piece of corn fly across the room and hit a picture of Austria.

"HA! SCORE!"

"I'm bored..."

The albino turned to the cowboy who was tinkering with his remote, trying to figure out why it stopped working.

"I... got an idea.."

"yeah...?"

"Wanna go to T.G.I. Friday's? It's around the corner."

America stared at him, ignoring Denmark as he snored on the screen and Sweden who took up knitting when he grew bored of them.

"Actually that sounds really fun."

"MY BOOONNIIEE...LIES OVER THE OCEAN -hic- MY BONNIEE... LIES OVER THE TREEEE~"

"It's the... *hic* sea you moron... keseses..."

Prussia swayed lightly as the shorter man leaned heavily on him, reeking of margaritas and pina colada's.

Okay, look that was not a gay drink. It was actually... really potent and that shit can get you drunker that scotch on the rocks. Even though they were drunk as fuck, Prussia was pretty sure that they ate their fill. He wasn't sure why they were swaying drunks right now, but alcohol sometimes worked in funny ways.

"Whoops. My bad... huehuehue..." America giggled and snuggled into the prussian's shoulder, making the albino flush darkly. His soft breathe was in his neck and his lips were round and plump from all the abuse sucking the straw when he finished his margarita.

Prussia should make them suck something more useful...

No. Bad Prussia.

Mentally hitting himself about the dirty thoughts he had, especially because he was already feeling the ache in his jeans and he didn't need that right now.

America grumbled and then pressed against the door, trying to find the doorknob.

"Holy shit! Gil!" "Was?"

"THE DOORKNOB'S GONE! IT WAS HERE JUST A MOMENT AGO!" America sexually assaulted the wall of the house, looking for the "nonexistent" doorknob, leaving Prussia stared at him with disbelief in his features.

"You... did England drop you on your head when you were a kid?"

America looked over his shoulder, and let out a loud burp. His eyes crossed as he tried to pay attention to Prussia and he sway a little. His mouth formed a weird s looking thing and he smirked.

"Twice actually." Two fingers stuck up and they suddenly seemed very important because America had to stare at them for a couple of second longer than he should.

Prussia mumbled and pressed the keys into the doorknob, groaning as his back popped walking in.

"No wonder you're like that."

"Is that a bad thing?"

America pouted and Prussia swore the kid looked honestly hurt about the fact that he said that. Prussia rolled his eyes and swung his arms side to side, trying to fix his back.

"Nein... it's actually quiet fun. You keep an old man on his toes." Prussia laughed and hit his back with his balled fists, groaning as his bones popped some more.

America blinked as he slid into the sofa, groaning again.

Oh my god, he was getting old. Shit, was he turning into China?

"Can... I help you with that...?"

Prussia opened his eye and then made a face. Was he like... a phone helper or something.

"Whatcha talking bout?"

"Your back. I was at Vietnam's place for a while, and she taught me how to massage."

He really needed something like that. He'd been in pain for a couple of days since he accidentally fell off the roof (a bird got stuck in the gutter, shut up it wasn't funny no matter how hard Germany laughed after that). He hadn't felt much pain until today for some reason. Maybe dancing the can-can on the barstool and then fighting that skin head wasn't very good for his damaged back.

Prussia lit up as the american said that, Then died down the excitement and shrugged.

He didn't want to seem excited. Him being excited ahahaha... No.

"Well... pfft..i guess.."

America smiled and then pulled the albino onto the floor, ignoring his surprised yelp and a groan as he slammed him on the ground. America giggled and then straddled the man's surprisingly nice backside. He lifted the shirt roughly and Prussia growled softly.

"Fucking idiot, that shirt is expensive."

"Oh, hahah Poland. I'm not going to do jack squat to your fucking shirt, okay?"

America rolled his eyes. and then stared at the man's back. Scars littered his back, and then he noticed a bald eagle across his skin, tattooed perfectly around his triceps and shaded lightly with prussian blue ink. The black eagle looked serene with it's wings opened in flight and it looked like it was literally going to fly off of his back.

"Wow... nice ink."

"Designed it myself. After the Wall fell, i decided to get it. Canada tattooed it for me..."

America stiffened.

Right... he had dated his brother...

Oh, fuck he dated his brother. Holy shit America, why didn't you remember this before? Right. Because you really wanted someone to teach you the thing about sex and you forgot that your more attractive and sexually active brother fucked the guy underneath you.

You're such a fucking moron you...

A little ticked, America looked around and then realized there was a bottle of lotion on the table. He grabbed it and popped it open, squeezing the cool liquid into his hands.

"... Why didn't you guys work out? What you only dated for..."

"-Two years. It didn't work out because... Well..."

Prussia knitted his brows and stared at the wall, trying to remember why exactly him and the Canadian stopped dating... Sure, the guy had a sweet honey voice and the face and ass made up for the... short comings in bed but...

He wasn't that bad.

"Actually...I don't remember... I guess we just kinda were too different and we kinda just... fell apart?"

Prussia sighed and then bucked when the cold substance was slapped onto his back and America sighed.

Hahaha America wasn't being resentful at all. Nope.

"DAMN IT ALFRED THAT SHITS COLD!"

America stared down at him, tightening his legs and hiccuping slightly in his drunk stupor. He was used to riding horses, so a bucking prussian was nothing compared to a unbroken mustang.

Ohhh... that gave him ideas. Maybe he could tie up Prussia like one of his horses and ride him. Mm... actually that sounded really hot... and kinky...

What was he doing again?

AH! Massage! Right!

The american rubbed his fingers into the man's pale back and hummed lightly, ignoring the dirty thoughts.

Prussia then let out a high pitched moan as the man kneaded his fingers into his back, pressing against a knot. He shivered and then let out another throaty moan.

"Gott, Alfred..." Prussia dug his nails into the carpet and shivered in pleasure. His eyes rolled into his head and he bit his lip, trying not to make anymore noises, when the americna finally got to a certain knot in his left shoulder-

"GAH! HA! UNG~"

America started to think about the prussian and his brother again, and the fact that Prussia was turning into a moaning mess underneath him was going unnoticed by him.

The prussian had dated his brother, and grew apart from him in two years. What had happened? He remembered that he and Canada were actually understanding of each other, but they never really looked like more than friends. Maybe it was the mutual understandability that they were forgotten and maybe they were just... well too different for them to be more than friends.

Okay, so maybe the Prussian was sort of a dick and his brother a little goody goody, but that didn't mean they were completely opposite and could never work. Uh... but there must always be a mediator between two people. People can't be completely opposite. If they are they explode and fight each other and there literally is nothing but ice and fire and that just burns up.

Kinda like Romeo and Juliet. Yeah.

You both end up dead and horny as fuck.

Wait,... America was totally taking that story wrong...

"Alfred, god, yes!"

America suddenly snapped his head up and realized the teuton was making absolutely whoreish sounds as America pushed and rubbed the horrible knots in the man's back.

Eh... he could think about the man fucking his brother later. And anyway, Canada had that Dutch man in his bed, and by the scratches on the Canadians back and the sudden need for new beds he should say that breaking up with Prussia was a pretty good thing for the moose loving goody goody.

Prussia had a dorky smile on his face as America thumped his back with his fists, groaning into the lemon smelling carpet.

America decided to finish by pushing both hands on his back and pushing, earning a loud shout and the sound of bones popping back into place. He smiled and pet the albino's soft down hair, proud of himself.

"Jesus Christ Alfred, I could kiss you right now..."

America was pretty sure that he was kidding. But, America was pretty sure he was drunk out of his mind and didn't care. So he flipped the albino over with that superhuman strength of his and grabbed Prussia's legs, wrapping them around his waist.

He leaned down to the surprised man and kissed his mouth, quickly taking over his control and thrusting into him lightly. Prussia already knew his was hard, especially with the way the man touched him. But as the kid took control, his senses were high, trying to figure out if he should find this attractive or-

Nope. Never mind. There is no or. This was just fucking hot.

America was planting kisses everywhere he could, covering the Prussian in his saliva and leaving behind hot fevered skin. Prussia bit his lip and arched his back, letting out a moan.

That little whore.

"Alfred... bite more..."

America knew that this was just teaching him how to be sexual again, but he didn't care. He just wanted to hear the man's voice saying his name and telling him to do what he wanted.

He wasn't jealous. Nope. Not at all. No.

Bur Canada can still fuck himself.

He bite down harshly on the man's collar bone, earning a cry and then a hiss.

"JA!"

Prussia's hands were at America hair, tugging and pulling painfully, earning a growl from the American, who was trying to pull the man's pants off. Fortunately, he didn't have a belt and the pants quickly flew over the lamp.

Oh come on. Those pants were a fucking gift from France.

America unbuttoned his shirt as fast as he could, but he didn't even get halfway down when Prussia pulled his collar and wrapped himself around him tighter, pressing their mouths together, and forcing his lips open. His studded tongue pushed against his, and America's felt himself grown harder as the man literally fucked his mouth.

His hips involuntarily thrust up, making Prussia throw his head back and let out a moan. "Pants. Off."

There was enough blood in America's head to hesitate and stare at Prussia in worry.

Prussia smirked and shook his head.

"I got something else in mind, don't worry."

America pulled down his pants and then realized Prussia was in his lap not the other way around. It was different from a couple of hours ago, but it was a nice change. Especially with the sounds Prussia made.

Especially with the sounds the prussian made.

Prussia pulled America down and fixed them so America stared down at Prussia and their erections touched each other.

America immediately let out a high pitched moan and leaned into Prussia's neck, huffing and shivering.

"What ar-"

Prussia didn't answer, instead cupped his hand and grabbed both of their dicks and pumped both of them with his hand.

America let out a shout and thrust against him, Prussia responding with a sharp intake of breathe, and his eyes closing.

"Okay, i'm going to wrap my legs around you, but don't get inside me." Okay, so maybe the entire fact of "tell me what to do like a responsive little slut" as making America get a little fetish.

Maybe.

America shook his head, and the albino wrapped his slim legs around him.

Prussia dug his nails into America's back and then flicked his waist.

America let out a shocked cry and grabbed Prussia tightly, thrusting forward as well. Their hot skin rubbed and created a friction in their movement, making America's spine tingle with that liquid again. Instead of letting go immediately like he had before he took in long breaths and calmed himself, reaching down and cupping his hand like Prussia had before.

He felt a weird feeling in his chest as Prussia let out a little squeak at his harsh grab of his dick, and then as he pumped both of their dripping members he whispered America's name over and over.

"Harder... Pull harder..."

America obliged, and decided to kiss the man's neck as well. Placing long licks on his neck and biting down on the snow colored flesh. He tasted slightly of beer and sweat and he loved it.

"Alfred... ga... i'm going to..."

America felt the man claw at his back and the cowboy felt himself close as well. He wrapped his slim fingers around both of their cocks and gave and awkward tug.

Prussia yelped and then a hot and sticky liquid covered his hand. America's orgasm wasn't far behind, as his eyes closed and he murmured harsh curses.

Prussia shook slightly, and then stared at the american as he gulped in air. His face was deep red and Prussia kissed his cheek, pulling his nails out of his skin and noticing that he drew blood.

"Shit.."

America stared down at the mess of white and brought his hand up, sniffing the stuff.

Prussia bit his cheek, trying not to laugh as the america stuck out his tongue and made a face.

"Can't believe that stuff comes out of my dick."

"It's not that bad..."

America looked at Prussia and the stuck out his tongue again and licked it off.

"No... i guess not."

Prussia glared at him, and then looked away, blushing darkly as the american licked off his seed from his hand.

Canada didn't even do that. Hell, when they had sex the canadian would just kinda lay there like he'd given up or something.

Coming to think of it, was prussia drunk the entire relationship?

That could be a probable answer. America stared at him as he licked his fingers clean and Prussia groaned again.

"You're gonna turn me on again, kid."

"Ah..."

America only rolled his eyes and sucked his fingers, Making Prussia groan.

"Stop."

"It's actually goo-"

"Dude shut up."

"Can we clean up now...?"

Prussia tried to get up, but his legs were still a little Jello like form his orgasm. He swayed and his feet buckled underneath him.

America caught his arm, and laughed quietly as the prussian shook slightly.

"Why are you so delicate all of a sudden."

Prussia shrugged on his underwear and grabbed his clothes swaying more as he walked to the hall.

"I drank and then you gave me one of the most violent orgasms i've had in a while. I'm going to see stars for a little while."

America suddenly brightened and Prussia had to look away as if he was blinded.

"Really!? It was that good!?"

Prussia glared at him and then hiccuped slightly. He was still kinda drunk.

"Ja... and... can i say something without offending you?"

America shook his head and got close to the prussian who blushed red.

"Don't tell Canada... But you're waayyy better at this than him." He was telling the truth actually. Well... as much as he could remember, the american was actually better than Canada.

Seriously was he drunk the entire two years?

Or did he have a boarding accident or something stupid like that?

Meh. It'd been almost fifty years since he and Canada broke up so what did it matter now.

Or was it thirty seven?

"Oh... really?!"

America wanted to say that what the albino said about his brother's sex life with him was not appropriate and that he shouldn't feel proud of it...

But he felt proud.

And there was little skip in his heart as the Prussian flushed darkly at that.

"And to think we haven't even had sex."

America smirked inwardly.

Not yet, anway, he answered the albino in his head, who hummed and swayed to his room.

"God damn it Alfred, a massage and a fucking awesome orgasm? You're pampering me."

America slammed onto his bed and curled up into a ball, happy and glowing with pride.

Oh yeah... he picked the right guy for this.

* * *

Yay! Almost sex and awkward use of the word cock!

Hahaha...

Should i make cover art for this?

Edit: Fixed the formatting huehue uwu


	3. So what Its a sex shop

Okay. So Second day doing this.

He woke up with a splitting headache but he just pushed it away. All the memories of the night before were in his head (he was always good at holding his liquor, and he always remember things) and he was still in the aftermath of such amazing feeling (and orgasm) from yesterday.

He grinned and got up quickly, which wasn't a good idea.

The world was suddenly a flash of green blue and pain as the blood circulated too fast inside his brain and his legs almost buckled underneath him. And he thought he wanted to get up.

Hahah, nope.

America stopped and touched his head, letting out a groan in pain as his head hurt again. He sat down and sighed.

"Hey."

He looked up and saw Prussia with a cup of hot coffee and a plate of mashed potatoes and eggs.

"Has heaven sent me a sexy angel to cure my hangover?"

America snickered at Prussia's blush as he handed him the plate and hot coffee. He motioned for America to open his mouth, and when he obliged, popped some pills into his mouth.

"Holy shit, America. That massage you gave me yesterday? Dude my back feels amazing." Prussia grinned and rubbed his spine as if to show emphasis.

America smiled and stood up straighter with a little pride in his features.

"Well. The hero knows how to help someone in need."

Prussia smiled and then pressed his nose into America's neck.  
"And in need i was, keseses."

America flushed darkly and then snickered.

"What?"

"That tickles."

Prussia rolled his eyes and pulled away, falling onto his back on the small bed.

"So what do you wanna do today?"

America chewed thoughtfully, licking his lips and shrugging.

"I dunno. Park? Mall?"

Prussia moved his eyes to him and then smirked as if he knew something that America didn't.

"I know where to go."

America only blinked at him,and smiled innocently.

* * *

"Wha-?"

"No."

America shook his head as Prussia pulled his arm and tried to drag him inside the store.

"Come on Freddie!"

"NO I AM NOT GOING IN THERE."

America shook his head and scrunched his eyes close.

Prussia glared at him, and crossed his arms.

"It's only a sex shop. No one is going to judge you."

America snapped open his eyes and then pouted and stomped like a child.

"But I don't wannnaa!"

"You sound like a child. You are a grown man get in here now!"

"MY PHYSICAL AGE IS 19!"

Prussia dragged him into the shop, giggled at the high pitched squeak the man made as he avoided touching the dildo's and play things that were placed where everyone can see.

"GAH!"

America yelped and stood straighter as they passed the lube and vibrating vagina isle.

"Oh come on! The reason I brought you here is because I need you to be comfortable with sex!"

America reached over and covered his mouth, shushing him.

"Don't say that out loud!"

Suddenly, something wet passed over America's hand and he yelped.

"DID YOU JUST LICK ME?!"

"You were covering my mouth." Prussia stuck out his tongue, and America swore he saw a small iron cross as his tongue ring.

The man at the register snickered at them, and America smiled warmly at him.

"Kid's a newbie with the toy thing, huh?"

Prussia smiled at him and shook his head.

"Sure is, Gustav."

"YOU KNOW HIM?!"

America stared in disbelief at the albino who pfft'ed and rolled his eyes. He popped a hip and pointed at Gustav, who waved.

"That's Gustav. He's a pretty cool guy. Taught me the ropes a couple of years ago."

"Sup." Gustav lifted a heavily pierced eyebrow and shook his head, making his spiked hair flop a little as he moved.

America pouted and then stared at Prussia who shrugged.

"He has a pretty good collection of porn."

America turned bright red and walked to the end of the hall, leaning his head on the register and groaning in annoyance.

"I... don't even know what to say..."

Prussia laughed and Gustav pet the american's head.

"Nothing wrong with liking sex, kid."

America blushed and then looked up.

"I haven't _had_ sex."

Gusta blinked and then looked at Prussia.

"Gilbert... "

"What?"

Gustav pressed his hand on his cheek and wiggled his eyebrows. Prussia just turned scarlet and crossed his arms.

"I'm just gonna teach him to be more open with his fetishes."

"Mmhm... Right."

America looked at the man and sighed heavily, feeling his face turning dark scarlet and feeling incredibly uncomfortable. Gustav pet his head again, and then handed him a lollipop.

"Want one?"

America grabbed the lollipop and pulled off the wrapper, pushing it into his mouth, not noticing the shape of the candy.

Gustav bit his lip, trying hard no to laugh. Prussia rolled his eyes at Gustav's childish antics, and walked through the store, looking for some more lubricant.

America lifted his head, sucking the candy and trying to see if there was something that wouldn't make him blush like a child. There were large dildo's and nipple clamps (that actually sounded painful) making him avoid that lane.

He sighed and turned to the wall, pausing and staring at the incredibly amount of toys and sexual things he's never heard about (or heard about them from France) and he just...

He paused.

Oh...

He blinked and stared at a little bundle of clothes packed next to some handcuffs and vibrators that were not anatomically correct. Probably in an alien porno or something, but America has seen his fair share of dicks (mostly from porn sights, his, his brother's [accidentally] and Prussia's) and in no was was the head of his dick that big and that color. What the fuck, was that shit _purple?_

Anyway, beside that... weird thing there was a picture of a woman dressed in a bunny suit, her face looking a little bored with the entire "taking picture for sex shop" things and her pose was awkward. Come on if i'm going to touching myself to you, look a little happier, jesus. Actually, her boobs looked way fake. The clothes fit her body though and it look like someone was actually trying to make her look decent.

She wore a dark leotard and gloves, long bunny ears drooping over her cheeks and a small fluffy tail placed on her supple backside.

He didn't feel very attracted to the woman, (she wasn't his type, and by the way he was a little... what's the word... i dunno... _gay?_) but the bunny ears and the tail and the small gloves...

An image of Prussia in bunny ears and tail moaning underneath him flashed through his head and he stiffened (in more ways than one). Damn him and his low ability to resist temptation when it involved that aubergine eyed man.

"GILBERT GIVE ME THE CAR KEYS."

Prussia's head popped up from the the second lane and there was a bedazzled thong placed on his head. America didn't even care to ask.

Jesus christ, did it say "dirty whore" in the front?!

"What?"

"Give me the keys to the car i'll wait for you in there. Please?"

Prussia raised his eyebrow, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking for his keys. Of fucking course he did a big show of it. Damn it, America was turned on right now, he need to leave like... now.

At this moment...

DAMN IT GILBERT!

"Sure kid. Do you want anything?" Prussia thought he was okay with the store, but hey since he said please.

America ignored him, turning on his heel and walking away, trying to ignore the fact that his jeans were uncomfortable right now.

"Damn damn damn damn damn" He whispered angrily under his breathe, ignoring Gustav's look of "u ok?" as he skidded around the last aisle and got to the door.

Walking outside he took in large breaths, trying to calm his blood that was rushing to a certain spot in his pants. He didn't really want to look at anyone or do anything just get in the car and-

"Hey, America!"

He froze and felt the blood drain out of his face. Well, whatever blood was left in his head.

You know what, fuck you, there was literally no blood anywhere but in his dick and he just needed to get away and just...

Taking a deep breathe and plastering a fake smile on his face, he turned over his shoulder, trying to see who was calling his name right now. Just... pretend your sick or something.

"America, how are you doing?"

France. And Spain. And Hungary. And Austria.

Oh good lord no.

America sucked on the candy harder (it tasted like strawberries) and stared at them confused.

"Oh.. hello..."

He pulled out the lollipop and smiled at them. Pretend, pretend, pretend. It's not that hard America, remember when you pretended to like England's cooking? Yeah do that.

Hungary paused and France laughed.

"I like your candy."

America paused as the group snickered and then looked down at his candy, not remembering what Gustav had given him. Did he give him like... a fluorescent candy or something?

He stared at the candy, and then realized it was in the shape of a-

"PENIS!"

Some people walking around them turned to awkwardly stare at the young man as he flailed and tried throwing his candy away, but as he flailed it flew in the air and then into his-

-erogenous curl...

"EEP!"

"Hey Gilbert..."

"Ja?"

Prussia crossed his arms and stared at the dark skinned man as he chuckled.

"Seems like that little virgin of yours knows his fetishes..."

Prussia raised an eyebrow and stuck his hand in the sweets jar, pulling out a couple of genital shaped candies. God damn it, Gustav. You own a sex shop and all, but can you calm the fuck down with the sex thing?

"Do you have any normal looking suckers?"

"At the bottom."

Prussia tipped the jar, and grabbed a green lollipop, handing Gustav fifty cents and a dime.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Knowing his fetishes?"

"Ja, that." He popped in the green thing in his mouth and realized it was blueberry tasting.

"Why is it green and it tastes like blue berry?"

"I made them myself. Blueberries are green you know."

"On the skin, not the insid- you know what, never mind. This is actually really good."

Gustav looked a little proud and straightened a little. His green eyes looking over to the aisle the teen they spoke about stood not but three minutes ago. Gustav actually liked the kid. He had a nice face, and after all the bullshit Gilbert's been through the guy deserved something nice.

Especially if it came in a California tan and blue eyed package.

Mmm-

Ah! Stahp, No, Gustav you're not gayyy-

"He avoided everything on the walls except for that bunny outfit over there." Gustav turned to the albino, ignoring his inner sexual struggle for a little longer.

Gustav motioned his head to the third aisle and smirked at the man.

"Apparently, them american's love their bunnies."

Prussia pulled out his sucker, and then pet Gustav's hair.

"Thanks man. How much is it?"

Gustav opened his mouth, then sighed and smirked.

"You know what. Take it."

Prussia stilled and turned over to the dark skinned man with disbelief.

"Gustav...you okay?"

Prussia knew Gustav well enough to say that he didn't like giving stuff away for free. And that he always asked for something in return, no matter what. (reminded him of another spikey haired man who neighbored a certain Spaniard)

"Nah. You're a regular and that kid is pretty cute. Anyway, it's an old model, i need the new one. Keep it."

Prussia flushed red, and then kissed the man's cheek in thanks, making the man stutter and fumble.

"How many times have i told you I am not gay!"

Prussia laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Keep telling yourself that."

Gustav wanted to throw something at him, but just sat on his chair defeated and bright red.

"I'm not gay." He said childishly with a pout on his face and ended the statement with a little kick to his mini fridge.

Yeah.

Sure man.

Whatever helps you sleep at night.

Prussia smirked at the small black bag he held, ready to show America the little present he got him. Thinking about the lessons the man was giving him, maybe he could teach him how to be a little more stubborn with his sexual advances. Sure, it would take him a little to get used to, but Prussia knew the kid was a fast learner and America could easily learn how to top without blushing like a moron.

"GNNNGGHH NO DON'T TOUCH IT!"

"I'M TRYING TO GET IT OUT OF YOUR HAIR!"

"BUT DON'T TOUCH THAT HAIR!"

Prussia stared at the small group of people that crowded around America, the teen gasping and pulling away from Hungary as she tried to pull a...

Was that a penis shaped lollipop.

Dude what the hell.

Oh, right. Gustav was a child and like playing around with people who couldn't even say the word 'penis' without blushing and giggling like a pre-teen.  
"I leave ya for five minutes, and you have a penis in your hair."  
Prussia walked up to them, and moved Hungary away.

"Hello, Eri. Hallo Francis. Hallo Antonio."

They all looked at him, and then he raised his lip at Austria.

"Priss."

Austria rolled his aubergine eyes and snarled.

"Asshole."

"Can't you two just... get along?" Hungary face palmed and Prussia pointed at her with his candy.

"As long as he's breathing and walking this earth, no."

Austria glared and Prussia glared back.

"Um... America needs your help."

Spain smiled at Prussia and pointed at the flushing american.

"Oh right." Prussia turned to America, who was blushing in embarrassment and something other...

Wait... Was that the look he gave him when he gave him a blow job...?

"America what's wrong?"

Prussia whispered as he tugged lightly on the candy, earning a yelp from America.

"It's my erogenous zone..."

Prussia felt his cheeks turn a little red from the gasps and squeaks from the american, saving the new found information for some other time.

"It's stuck."

"I didn't notice that at all. I thought it was a new hairstyle you know, wearing a dick shaped candy is totally in with the teens." America remarked sarcastically making Prussia raise an eyebrow at him.

"Well mister 'Hero". Rainbow colored dicks suits you. Moves the gay to your face, not your gigantic ass."

America snickered and Prussia smirked as they had a little moment.

"Says the guy who pukes fucking rainbows every time he talks."

"Oh fuck you too."

"Anytime."

"So we good?" Prussia smirked at the America, tugging at the curl again.

"Yeah we're good." He smiled back, wincing at a certain tug.

"We are _so_ good." Prussia smiled seductively and America was pretty sure he was telling him he wanted the d.

Spain made a face at the gushy moment (which it totally was not) and France was biting his lip not to laugh out loud. Austria was just picking his nails bored and annoyed.

"Can you guys stop being sarcastic retards to each other and just pull it out of his hair?" Hungary tapped Prussia shoulder and he turned to her, smiling.

"Sure. Alfred bend a little towards me."

The rest of the group stopped chattering as the prussian said the young man's name without him wincing at all. Instead, america bent forward a little and bit his lip.  
"Like this?"

"Yup, just like that."

Prussia grabbed the hair lightly, and stuck out his tongue, licking the strawberry tasting thing.

"GAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU ASS."

"Shaddup, i'm getting it out. And i thought you said we were good. Your lies hurt me Alfred."

Prussia pressed his hand on America's shoulder and continued to lick the object, making the cowboy cover his mouth and bite the inside of his palm to stop himself from making noises.

"I fucking hate you right now, Gilbert."

"Well, tough."

There were small shocks of pleasure rolling down the american's spine as the man's wet tongue lapped at his curl, pulling the candy away from his lock of hair.

With a last lick of his tongue and a flick of his wrist, the lollipop pulled off and Prussia threw it into the trash, licking his lips.

"There we go. Done. Jesus, Child."

America only shook his head and turned on his heel, speed walking towards the mustang.

Prussia turned to the group and raised his head.

"So what brings you to this part of town?"

France smiled at him, ignoring the whispers from the other countries.

"Just getting some stuff for later. Did Gustav get new inventory?"

"Oh, yeah he did. "

He pulled out his own sucker and pointed to Austria, Spain and Hungary.

"You guys know when the next meeting is? Alfred hasn't told me anything about it to me."

Austria scrunched his eyebrows and cocked his head. Hungary pressed her finger to her lips and then shrugged. Spain smiled and then said

"Next week on Wednesday at three o clock."

They all turned to him, staring at him like he had grown another head. He wasn't one to remember things that happened, much less pay attention to the conversation. As you couldn't tell in some of the 4 seasons, he was kinda... a slacker?

Prussia licked his sucker and then turned to his car.

"I have something to attend to. I may or may not go to the meeting."

"Let's hope it's the latter."

"Shut up, priss."

Prussia glared at Austria and then turned on his heel, waving good bye to his friends (and enemy).

"Bye guys!"

They waved as the man walked away, leaving them to whisper to each other.

"See? I told you they were dating." Hungary said to Austria who shook his head.

"Dear me. I guess Denmark and Sweden were right. I always thought our dear little America could do so much better."

Hungary only shook her head in agreement.

France bit his tongue and Spain was holding himself from pulling out his axe and hurting everyone around him. Speaking so out of context of his friend was just... Rude...

Bitch please.

They didn't know Prussia like they did. They didn't know that he actually was quiet and soft and wanted to be cared for. They didn't know about the sweet words he'd whisper in both of their ears when he felt happy. When they made him happy.

France and Spain glared at all of them, knowing that they knew nothing about their friend. And could know much less of the fact that the teuton was head over heels in love with the american, and he would do nothing to hurt him. In any way.

"Let's go."

France turned to Spain, who was shaking with anger. He only brutishly shook his head and grabbed his arm, walking away.

"Wait, where are you guys going?"

Spain glared at Austria and with venom in his voice (he wasn't good at hiding his emotions) said-

"As far away from you putas as possible."

Austria and Hungary looked at each other equally confused (and scared) at the man's outburst.

France flicked his shoulder length hair and walked away with Spain at his arm.

Idiots.

"I didn't know you had an erogenous zone."

Prussia wiggled his eyebrows at America, who blushed bright red and crossed his arms. He stuttered and shook his head. Prussia was pretty sure that was the cutest thing he ever seen in his immortal life, and he'd seen a basket of puppies before.

Wait did he just compare America to a puppy?

Well he could say that he was one. With the large doe like eyes and the soft honey hair he could count as one. But he was too large... maybe a Labrador.  
Hold on a sec, were they talking about something? He saw America's mouth moving and he realized they were talking about something.

Ho, shit. Prussia stop zoning out. Go back into the conversations like you were listening the entire timmeee-

"sa;kcda;wr- Yes. I do have one. Is that bad?"

"Nein..."

Prussia smiled and reached out, gripping the boys curl and tugging lightly, making America squeal and jerk, causing Prussia's hand to twirl the wheel which made the mustang slash harshly to the left.

Oh, real cool. You're about to kill both of you because you can't keep your hands to yourself.

Smooth move, jackass.

"Sto-op!" The boy gripped the seat, terrified of the prussians evil laughter (somewhat pitched at the shiver of fear and near heart attack he gave himself) at the near death experience.

"Okay. Just wanted to make sure you weren't kidding." Prussia said, pulling his hand away and smirking lopsidedly. He could use that in his advantage later.

"Okay, so what do you wanna do now?"

America turned to him, and yawned lightly. Holy shit, that guy literally was a puppy.

Maybe a bear. Prussia liked bears. They were big and fluffy and cute and-

"d;aeae- and... Not to be a bore, but I think i'm just going to take a nap."

-moron stop zoning out.

Prussia shook his head in agreement. Okay start concentrating now.

"That actually sounds okay. I need to check up on my partner's work anyway, and it might take up a couple of hours."

"Actually, that sounds good. We can do something after I sleep. Usually I nap for... what... three hours?" America yawned again and Prussia rolled his eyes. Okay so he was like a puppy.

Maybe he could like... feed him milk out of a bowl.  
Aw.. that'd be cute... and like rub his tummy if he got sick and-

"Gilbert, why are you looking at me like that."

Stahp Gilbert!

"Uh... no reason..."

Well... he kinda did have a reason. Inside the black bag in the trunk. That was his reason.

That smile was on his face again and America was trying really hard not to think that this involved him moaning and screaming the albino's name. It probably did.

And mostly it was America's own fault. He was in this, and the hero never let down from something he'd started.

Prussia stared at the boy as his head dipped as he fell asleep. His bottom lip tucked out and there was a light snoring sound from his mouth as he entered deeper into his slumber.  
Prussia stopped the car in the driveway and walked to the other side, slightly pouting at the fact that he was going to carry the kid into the house.

"You're such a hassle you know."

Prussia glared at America and bend forward, unbuckling his seatbelt and slipping his hand underneath his knees. As he did, his face got close to the male's face. He sighed and was about to move him when there was a whisper from the american.

"Gilbert..."

Prussia stiffened and then turned his face to the teen who pressed his lips together and squirmed underneath the man's touch.

God damn it. The boy just loved to play with Prussia's feelings huh?

Prussia bit his lip, and then hesitantly leaned in, pressing his lips against America's, softly moving his own as not to wake him.

He pulled away and sighed heavily, pulling the young man out and staring at him as he snuggled into his chest and got comfortable again.

Pushing the mustang door close he glared at the neighbor as he stared at him awkwardly.

"What?"

The neighbor raised and eyebrow and pointed.

"Is he-"

"No he isn't dead. Or high. He's asleep."

The neighbor aha'd and proceeded to water his lawn, ignoring the albino as he flipped him off.

Damn people. Getting all up in his business.

Opening the door to the house, he suddenly realized that the home wasn't so lonely anymore. Instead of his brother's shoes being tucked neatly underneath the rug like he always did and the house being perfectly spiffy and shiny, it was slightly messy. As if someone actually lived here instead of just two brothers who had awkward moments because they forgot they were related.

To be honest, Prussia had been lonely for the last couple of years. Only France and Spain visit and that's once in a blue moon. Germany barely recognizes him, and when he tries to make small talk it ends up in sarcastic remarks and horribly awkward lunches.

He stopped trying up until America started talking to him again. Apparently England had not let him speak to Prussia for a while and recently the american decided he needed a friend.

Maybe it was that new black president. Prussia really liked him.

Who knows.

The only thing Prussia is sure of is that America speaking to him got him out of his depressing rut and made him have nice fuzzy feelings again. And maybe the feelings were a little one sided, but Prussia felt a lot better than he had in years.

He smiled as he placed the male on the bed, who only groaned in annoyance at the loss of heat.

"Nooooo... sleep with me, Gilbert..." America's voice was thick with sleep and his hands grabbed at the albino's hips lightly.

Well...

"Fine..." Prussia snickered and slipped underneath the covers with the male, stiffening as the boy snuggled and wrapped his entire body around Prussia. His arms crossed over his back and his nose was right in his neck.

He hadn't sleep like that with anyone before.

America clutched him like he was going to take off anytime soon and that... slightly freaked him out.

"Alfred...?"

"Mmmmf?"

"Why are you..."

Actually... Prussia was okay with this.

He moved a little and then stuck his head in the teen's hair, kicking off his and America's shoes with his feet. He dug his heels into the back of the american's shins and his arms wrapped around America's shoulder's tightly.

They literally where a mess underneath the sheets. Limbs crossed everywhere and Prussia was sure he was going to wake up sore.

But as America dozed off again and the heat from the cowboy made his eyes heavy, he loved this.

The fact that he finally had someone in his arms...

And in the dark of the room and where no one heard him except for the walls, he whispered quietly in America's ear-

"Kid... you really are my hero..."

Placing a small kiss on his temple, he closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

America was sure he was going to wake up to something naughty.

He wasn't entirely sure why. It was just a gut feeling.

Groaning, he opened his eye and tried to get to the blurry surroundings. Saliva was sticking to half of his cheek, his arm was bent awkward underneath his cheek and to make it worse, half of his body was in pins and needles.

Oh god, how the fuck did he sleep?

There was a deep groove next to him from a body and his eyes widened.

He had slept with Prussia.

Not sexually, but when you sleep with someone that close, it was kinda intimate.

His face flushed and he stretched like a cat, popping and twisting parts of his body he didn't know could do that.

Walking out the the hall, he sniffed the air and his mouth watered. Something smell really sweet and good and his face was in bliss as he popped his sore muscles and got knots out of his arms.

"Mmng, Gilbert? Whats that-"

Oh.. shit...

"What are you wearing?"

America stiffened as the albino turned to him, and smiled.  
"Have a nice nap, Alfred?"

America felt the blood suddenly rush to his genitals and he stuttered as the albino smirked at him.

Prussia cocked his head and a small ear fell forward to his cheek. His nose was painted black and he wore black cuffs with sparkling red beads. America was shivering as he realized he wasn't wearing anything underneath the black garter and bunny tail tied to his large backside.

"Ah-ah?"

"I thought you'd like it."

Prussia held pancakes on a large plate that dripped honey and whipped cream, and they looked really good. But ...

Prussia looked better.

Waaayyy better.

Way more... Mm...

America stared at the Prussian as he he waved his butt at him, grinning. His ear flopped as he moved his head and America felt his stomach flip.

"What.. what are you doing?"

America felt himself stiffen as he began to slick his fingers up and down his arm, leaving little shivers. America stared at him, trying to take in the fact that Prussia actually dressed up like... one of his 'fetishes'.

Damn it...

Prussia leaned forward and pressed his lips to America's cheek, snaking out his tongue and licking the soft skin. America shivered as he began to lap at his neck, leaving his skin warm and sticky.

"I'm trying to get you out of your nerves."

Prussia laughed and then pressed his face to America's neck purring and nipping at his skin. America only bit on his lip and turned to him.

"What... what am i suppose to do?"

Prussia smirked at him and then pulled America into a sloppy open mouthed kiss. His tongue pushing against the other's, leaving the taste of himself in the blonde's mouth.

"Mmm... make me beg." Prussia said, opening his eyes and staring at America as he shuddered and grabbed Prussia's hands. He pushed him onto the table top and pushed the plate away.

He was suddenly not hungry.

Prussia gasped as America brought up his garter and grabbed his dick, pulling on it slowly. He bit his lip as he was still wary of what he was doing, but the high pitched moan Prussia let out made sure that he was doing this right.

He began to pump his hand, and then he reached up and kissed Prussia fiercely, flushing darkly at his advantage in this.

"Alfred..."

Prussia bit his lip and America leaned down and began to suck the man's weeping member, making him shudder and dig his nails into his scalp. He forced America's head down and the blond sucked harsher and bobbed his head.

Prussia's eyes rolled into his head as the soft and wet mouth of the american sucked him, making small whimpers slip through his lips.

Suddenly, there was a shock down his back, and he gasped and stared down at America.

"Wait... Alfred."

Alfred instead twisted his hands and Prussia kicked, his seed spilling into the american's mouth. He pulled back, and some of it shot at his face making him gasp.

Prussia bit his cheek, trying not to laugh at the man's reaction.

"Could've told me."

"Could've stopped being so good at sucking." Prussia smiled and then brought the man into a deep kiss, tasting himself in his mouth.

Oh, god that was kinky.

Prussia then slid down and stared at the younger man, licking his lips.

America flushed darkly and then looked away.

"Now what."

Prussia smiled and then grabbed America's hand and handed him something.

America stiffened and stared at the bottle of lubricant and then knitted his brows.

"What am i-"

Prussia then bent down onto the table and stuck his rear in the air, giving America a nice view of his pale skin and perfectly round ass.

America didn't even know he could be more turned on.

"Lube me up and i'll tell you what to do."

America made a face of confusion, but popped open the bottle and then squeezed a good amount in his fingers, shifting his fingers through the thick substance. He then got closer to Prussia's backside and looked at Prussia as he stared at him over his shoulder.

"You're blushing so much. It's cute."

America flushed and then pouted, only to slowly rub his thumb over Prussia's entrance making the albino suddenly gasp and dig his nails into the table.

"Wh-what are you-"

"Lubing you up, didn't you tell me to do this?" America grinned mischievously and placed a large hand on Prussia's hip, holding him in place as he bucked up into his finger.

"ungh... ha..." Prussia licked his lips and moaned as America slowly rubbed his thumb over the ring of muscles, slicking up his ass and making his dick ache in need. He felt a finger slowly push into him and move inside, making Prussia's eyes widen and his lip curl in slight pain. It'd been a while since he'd been on the bottom.

America stared as his finger slowly pushed in and out of his slightly pink tinged hole, wondering if he pushed the other one in would it hurt?

He tested that out and shoved another one in, Prussia immediately jerking his head and letting out a strangled cry. His hips raised and then slammed down onto the man's fingers, trying to make him move as he hit something.

"ALFRED, FUCK!" Prussia looked over his shoulder and America stuck his hands in his pants and began to jerk himself off, the sounds that the man made were going straight to his groin.

His fingers wrapped around his cock and he began to pump slowly, increasing his speed along with the fingers inside Prussia.

Who was moaning and shouting in german. His lip was bruised and his teeth where making marks on his lip. Groaning, he reached behind him and stopped America from moving his hand anymore.

"W-wait. I... hold on." Prussia shivered as America slid his fingers out, quickly pulling out his hand out of his pants and wiping the precum off his palm.

"What is it?"

Prussia leaned over the table and grabbed something, handing it to America who stared at the object.

That was shaped like a-

"Dildo...?" America looked up at the albino who pushed him onto a chair and got on his lap. He smiled down at him and lifted his apron, licking his lips and unzipping the rest of America's pants.

"Yup." America flushed darkly but proceeded to pushed the head of the toy into Prussia's entrance, making the albino bite his lip as he slide it deep inside him. Prussia responded by grabbing hold of table and groaning loudly. It had been a while since he'd ever been topped and the fact that it was pushed slowly into him/

He was so used to roughness and smacking but America was being slow and careful. As if he would hurt him and he swore he knew what the boy was thinking.

"You can... Go harder..." He whimpered and America paused.

"Uh... okay..."

Suddenly he felt a jab inside him and immediately he hit his prostate.

He let out a scream and felt the male pause.

"Is something wro-"

"No! KEEP ung... going!"

He felt a hesitance and to make sure he knew it wasn't pain, he moved his hips a little and whined at the feeling of being filled. It didn't matter if it was plastic he just wanted it deeper and hitting him over and over.

"Please, Alfred! Go faster!"

America shivered and had to keep himself from letting out noises as well. His hand slowly tugged at his own erection and he pushed the toy deeper and pressed the button to make it vibrate.

Prussia yelped and then moved his hips harder, crying out at the wonderful feeling of his ass shaking slightly from the vibrations and the urge to come. It was so close and he just need a couple of more pushes.

Oh, it felt amazing. He was gasping and he barely could see anything. Lights flashing in his line of vision.

Alfred was amazed by the way the albino reacted. It was really hot and the noises and mutter he was making made him tug harsher at his throbbing need. He just need to finish Prussia and maybe take a cold shower.

The albino suddenly let out a loud whine and America took the chance to press the vibrater's setting even farther.

Prussia let out a scream and suddenly the lights flashed and he came on the table. He groaned and shook slightly as America slowly pulled out the toy.

He swallowed thickly as the liquids dripped down his thigh and his ass glowed lightly red from the recent abuse.

America then realized he hadn't came.

Prussia was too busy doing his... thing. Kinda huffing and shivering in aftershock, but he was okay.

America leaned forward and grabbed Prussia's face, kissing him softly and running his fingers through his soft hair. He pressed his hand against the albino's chest and felt his heart hammering and beating so fast.

It was amazing to feel the other so close and Prussia smiled lightly.

"That was awesome."

America laughed and then Prussia looked at his jeans.

"Ugh you didn't finish. Up on the table."

America was surprised to find the prussian could easily lift him up and next thing he new the man in the bunny outfit was on his knees with his pink lips wrapped around his dripping cock.

America made a face as he slowly dragged his mouth up and down his length, his hot saliva causing shivers of excitement to run down his spine.

In a sudden burst of excitement, America roughly grabbed his head and pushed him down lower on him.

Prussia was taken aback, but then the males glare and bright blue eyes filled with lust. He choked a little but the growls in his ear as the male thrust into him made him suck harder and his heart sped up.

This was he was talking about. Taking control.

Suddenly he heard a harsh growl and he came in his mouth, filling his cheeks with warm cum and letting the substance drip from his mouth.

"Gilbert… oh…"

The albino swallowed the thick substance, and felt his stomach bubble.

Tomorrow… Tomorrow they were going to have sex. Tomorrow he was going to take the kids virginity and he'd be his.

He leaned up and kissed the man fiercely.

"Alfred… tomorrow.."

He knew what he was talking about. He immediately knew.

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

They cleaned up quickly and Prussia decided to change into shorts to relax. They sat side by side on the sofa and stared at the tv.

There was a strange feeling around them and both of them knew that it wasn't something they've felt before.

Prussia had felt it with Hungary and America felt it with England.

They knew it.

They had feeling for each other.

But neither of them wanted to back down. There was no use in backing out now. There was non at all.

So America laid his head on Prussia's shoulder and smiled. Maybe they can work with it.

"So… We're still going to be friends after tomorrow… right…"

"Duh… don't be a moron."

America dug his hand into Prussia jeans and hoped so much that nothing would change. For both of them.

Cause he didn't want to lose this. He didn't want to.

And it hurt. It hurt thinking that he would lose this.

Prussia felt the boys hesitance and feeling and then kissed his lips softly.

"Alfred… It's going to be okay."

America wanted to believe it so much.

So he did.

At least for now.

* * *

That was not supposed to be sad. I'm sorry.

And! I'm sorry for the beginning i was kinda drafty on were they should go. And sorry for the OC he was just needed. uwu

Guess what though! I have the next two chapters in the vault so I can upload them faster! Expect the smut scene next ewe!


	4. Oops,getting a little ahead of ourselves

This is a little in between for the smut in the next chapter. I'll upload in a week or a couple of days, depending on how long it takes for me to correct the smut chapters.

Uhm, to warn you guys, the smut chapters may be a little feelsy, so just to warn uwu.

And thank you for the lovely reviews by the way. \ o w o /

* * *

England crossed his leg, sighing carefully as he began to think of his relationship with his ex-charge.

What exactly did the man feel for him?

The younger man was suddenly looking attractive to him, but not in a way that he would like to have sex with him. More as in "maybe i'm getting over you going against me those years ago." than "oh I would ram you against a wall if i could".

He rubbed his eyes and then sighed again.

The younger man had been on him for the last couple of years, more or less showing affection that the british man didn't have. He needed to figure out a way to tell him that he wasn't thinking of a relationship with him.

He tapped his pencil and then his phone chirruped happily and he opened the little thing.

"_Hey, England. Do you know if America is dating Prussia? I saw them together a while ago..."_ England knitted his eyebrows at the message from Hungary, and then texted her back.

"_No... i did not hear of these news before now."_

Hm... Well...

England suddenly felt a relief go through his chest, thinking that if the younger man didn't really like him in that way, and that maybe he could just ignore the little brat.

England smiled and was suddenly happy that he didn't have to hurt anyone's feelings. It would've sucked really bad if he had too, especially because he couldn't deal with crying people. The whole entire crying America thing had happened once or twice before, and having that problem on his hands wasn't great, or incredibly good for his ego.

Now that he thought about it, he was incredibly okay with Prussia dating America, which was a surprise to him. Prussia was an egotistical little shit and England had known him for years...

Maybe that's why.

He knew Prussia wouldn't hurt America in any way, since the albino was literally a perfect person to keep secrets with, no matter what Germany or those other people said.

He was entirely okay with his... adoptive like son thing (look they were nations, who cares?) to stay with the albino. Maybe they could even have some nice times together.

With that thought, England smiled and pulled out his sowing kit, and began to make a present for the two.

Nothing like a nicely stitched throw for a good couple, no?

* * *

Ahh... so here we have England take, since the people that usually think of PruAme like UsUk.

I tried not to make this long, more importantly I don't think England would care much.  
you know...

just don't mess with his Tea set, and he's okay.

Should I do Hungary?

... that would add another chapter though ;u;


	5. If I fall down-

So i decided to upload this chapter, just for you guys.

I don't see why you guys have not grown bored of my story ; w ;

Thank you though! Here's your smut you pervs e w e

* * *

America was pretty sure he was looked like a nervous wreck. He fidgeted and moved and rubbed his neck and he just couldn't get through his head that they were going to have sex.

That the entire week of sexual touching and kisses and just bliss lead up to... this...

Well...he didn't expect it to be so...

Dare he say it, awkward?

Prussia sat quietly next to him, looking as normal and as relaxed as ever. But, America could see that he wasn't really like that. The man could easily hid any sort of emotion outside, but in his eyes you could see the nervous man he was underneath.

Sure, just yesterday America had him moaning and screaming as he got him off just because he wore that bunny suit. Okay, so maybe the lessons weren't great in the fact that he couldn't control his hormones, and maybe they could work on that tomorrow.

But today...

"Alfred...?"

Prussia turned to him and America flushed darkly at the thickly accented voice. His voice was still hoarse from yesterday's screaming, and America had some large hickey's from his actions.

The entire week had been touching and getting really close to the sexual act.

This was going to be different though. This time Prussia was actually going to have sex with him.

Like... actual sex.

America stared at Prussia who sighed heavily.

"Are you ready?"

America shook his head lightly and twiddled his fingers.

"Uhm.. yeah... I am..."

Prussia beckoned him and America scooted towards Prussia, slipping into his lap and staring down at the albino's stomach.

Prussia rubbed his back and kissed his neck, rubbing his cheek against his and sighing into his hair.

America turned red and rocked his hips lightly, trying to get Prussia hard. A sharp intake of breathe and a murmur of his name made America smile lightly.

Prussia pushed him down on his bed, and tugged on his shirt, kissing his nose and then proceeding to press his lips against America's.

The taste of soda and candy mixed with Prussia's taste of beer and America moaned into his mouth.

"Gilbert..."

He murmured and wrapped his legs around Prussia's waist holding him and kissing him softly back.

Prussia pulled back and stared down at America, who licked his kiss swollen lips and reached up to unbutton his shirt.

Prussia took this chance to pull off his shirt and begin to unbuckle his pants.

America stared at the toned chest of the man, remembering every single scar and mark, smiling at three moles underneath his left right pec.

He leaned his hand out and dragged his fingers across the light dust of hair across his chest, grinning as the albino shivered at the soft touch. Prussia leaned forward and kissed him again, cupping his hand on his chin and pulling him into a deeper kiss. His tongue traced his lip, pushing in between America's lips and tracing every part of his mouth.

America's hands were shaking as he unbuttoned his jeans, his head fuzzy and his thoughts flying out the window. He only felt Prussia's body of top of him and the hot breathe mixing with his. He fumbled some more, but couldn't figure out how to take off his pants as his hands shook so hard and he couldn't think straight.

Prussia looked down, noticing the boy was having trouble with his jeans. He chuckled and reached down, sliding the zipper down and noticing the American was already hard. He licked his lips and pushed his underwear back, slipping his erection free of the fabric.

The teuton leaned down and slipped it in his mouth, inwardly smiling at the surprise gasp and thrust into him from the teen. Prussia responded by giving a harsh suck and twisting his fingers in the blonde's hair, earning a high pitched whine.

Prussia's purple eyes locked with America blue as he sucked him, drool and pre-cum dripping down his lips and chin. America felt his face turn red, his body shivering and freaking out as the man made him feel hotter.

Prussia rubbed his thighs lightly, his thumbs brushing over his the dip in his hip and leg. Circling his fingers over his soft flesh, pinching here and there.

America shivered underneath the touches and administrations, his eyes clouding over in lust. Reaching up, he gripped the sheets and pulled, arching his back as the albino moved his hand a little lower to his ass.

Pulling his mouth away, Prussia sat up and moved the young man so he lay over his lap. Prussia's fingers traced the curve of his spine and shoulder blades making the tanner male whimper and squirm.

Prussia pulled out a small bottle and popped it open, squirting some on his fingertips and rubbing them together.

America's ear's were ringing as he was realizing completely what was going on. Underneath his stomach he could feel the man's dick poking him and the soft breathes as Prussia concentrated on warming the lubricant.

America grabbed a black and white pillow in front of him, digging his face into the soft fabric. He tensed as something rubbed his entrance, poking him and gently rubbing something on him.

A high pitched whine left his mouth and his legs shook from the sudden pleasure that rippled through is body. His sensitive spot there was sending sparks through his vision.

Prussia smiled lightly, as he was pretty sure he was going to like it better as soon as he did-

"AH!"

-that.

His fingers slid inside him, rubbing around lightly and trying to find a certain spot inside the american. But (Prussia blushed at this) the male was just... really too tight.

"Alfred... you need to relax. I literally cannot fit my finger in here."

America's eyes were misty and he shook his head lightly.

"O-okay."

Something then grabbed his little curl, and America let out a startled cry.

"Relax, Alfred.."

America mewled as Prussia gently moved his finger in and out of him trying to stretch his tight skin more. America curled into the pillow and bit down on it, holding back moans and screams. The rubbing on his curl and the thrusting inside him was getting to be too much.

Prussia stopped rubbing the curl (much to America's dismay) and pulled out his finger, coating it with more sweet smelling liquid.

"I'm going to put two in, okay?"

America shook his head and looked down, wiping his face lightly. His face was glowing red and he felt his member leaking already.

As Prussia pushed both of his fingers inside him, America gasped loudly as he felt something tear.

"GI-GILBERT."

Prussia winced as a little trickle of blood dripped onto the black sheets, and he looked up at the teen who whimpered.

"Sorry."

"Keep going..."

America's voice was thick with hurt and he felt tears trickled down his cheeks. He was in pain but it wasn't really as bad as he thought it'd be.

Prussia sighed, and then moved his face to his, kissing the male's cheeks and mouth, trying to make him feel better. America responded only with a timid kiss and a little noise in the back of his throat.

"Keep going..."

"We can stop if you want..."

"No, i'm... fine..."

America snuggled his face into Prussia's chest, and the albino obliged, pushing his fingers deeper into his tight hole, earning a shiver. He didn't feel anything, only his muscles contracting as he slid his digits out.

America felt his heart rate quicken and his pulse skin grow hotter as the prussian stretched him out. He was getting used to the movements and it actually didn't feel so bad. It actually felt somewhat pleasant. The motion of moving inside him and feeling filled was really nic-

"AH GOOD LORD!"

America screamed and clutched Prussia as he brushed something deep inside him. America's eyes filled with tears and his body shivered fiercely against the man's chest.

"Well."

Prussia smiled and kissed the american's lips, slowly making relax again.

"Found your prostate."

America was shaking and breathing fiercely at the fact that Prussia's finger touched that spot. There was so much heat pooling in his groin and the stars in his vision were not helping the fact that he was literally blind in pleasure.

"Gilbert.."

"Ja?"

"Does it feel better when you're inside me?"

Prussia pulled out his digits and kicked off his jeans,moving the teen into his lap. He groaned as his cock brushed the soft flesh of his lover. America stiffened slightly, but opened his legs farther to let him place himself.

"I know it does. But i guess you should find out for yourself."

Prussia's gaze was warm and America felt that weird pause in his chest that he felt yesterday. He didn't want to say it was feelings for the albino, but...

America slowly lowered himself onto Prussia length, feeling the man dig his nails into his hips as he felt the head slip into him.

"Mnnnggh...Alfred..."

America felt tears in his eyes at being stretched to the max, the feeling of the teuton's dick pressing inside him and still not fully in him.

Prussia had to take in deep breathes as the american slid more of him inside, mostly because he felt that if he didn't breathe and calm down he'd probably fuck the kid senseless.

Breathe. Breathe. Fucking _breathe._

"God damn it Alfred, you're just fucking tight... ung..."

America's legs shook as he heard his voice in his ear. Rough and raspy and just full of lust and need. Suddenly, he felt the man's hips on his buttocks and he realized he was completely inside him.

The sudden feeling of being filled to the brim with Prussia's throbbing shaft made the America happy in some sort of sick way. Mostly because they weren't in any way in a relationship, and mainly because he could feel blood dripping down his thigh.

Digging his nails into the albino's back, he made small noises in the back of his throat.

Prussia turned him around slowly, earning a yelp from the male as he felt his member move inside him. He faced away from Prussia, but the man's face was right near his, kisses peppering his neck and cheek and finally resting on his mouth.

Suddenly, Prussia's tongue was inside America's mouth and he couldn't help but let out a soft moan as the soft organ pushed against his. All of his senses burst as everything around him was Prussia.

Prussia was inside him, and kissing him and touching him and just...

A jerk upward and America's eyes snapped open. He pulled away from Prussia, a string saliva connecting their make out session.

"Hnnngh-AH!"

Prussia dug his face into his neck and grabbed America's legs, pushing them up and letting him thrust easier inside his still tight entrance. America squirmed in his lap, trying to make the experience a little more comfortable for him.

"HA-ah! Gilbert it hurts!"

Prussia raised his head and pressed his mouth to the corner of his lip and whispered quietly-

"Just... Let me find it again..."

America braced himself on Prussia's thighs, hating how his hips ached as the man thrust and rammed into him over and over. Sure, the friction was nice and all, but there wasn't much of a reaction from him.

Soft fingers wrapped around his length and Prussia slowly began to pull on his dick, earning a whine from the american.

Never mind. The friction was amazing, especially as the man grabbed and tugged at his aching member.

"Gilbert."

America let out a breathy sigh as the man pushed him down on the bed and moved his legs so they wrapped around his pale waist. He looked up at him with lust filled eyes and Prussia had to pause his movements to stare at the boys soft smile and sweaty features.

A swell of affection made the prussian's chest hurt a little.

This was just lessons. This was just teaching the kid to have sex with someone besides him.

Prussia felt his lip quiver and he leaned down, taking america's lips in his own.

Whatever... he had him at least for now.

America locked his arms around his neck, and moaned loudly as the man thrust harshly into him.

Prussia hid his face in the man's neck, breathing in the scent of sweat and some sort of musky cologne. He loved it though, and soon enough a fast pace of his hips was making America scream underneath him.

He wasn't very used to the fact of sex, so he didn't exactly understand that screaming scared the neighbors. But Prussia didn't care. He actually liked him screaming his name.

"GILBERT! OH GOD... UNGH!"

America lifted his hips, trying to meet his hip movements, but Prussia being Prussia, jerked awkwardly so he didn't know what way he was going to thrust.

America's eyes were rolling into his head and he was clawing at Prussia's back. His body shivered and spasmed, telling Prussia that he was close.

The albino pinned him down and fiercely swiveled his hips, when a loud cry and a scream made him wince at the attack on his eardrums.

"Guh! Right... there!"

Oh, so he found it again.

Prussia aimed his thrusts towards the soft bundle of nerves, groaning as the teen tightened around him, his head swimming in bliss.

America's body was burning, his toes curling and his lip bleeding from his teeth as he tried to shut himself up. But the amazing feeling of his prostate being slammed into was just too much.

"Gilbert i'm going to.. i'm..."

Prussia pulled his face to his and tugged on his hair. America curled his hands to his chest and Prussia pressed his lips to his temple.

"It's fine. We've been at this for an hour, you know..."

America's eyes widened as Prussia fiercely tugged his curl and that was enough to make him scream bloody murder and clutch the man as tightly as he could.

Prussia gasped as he clamped down on him (painfully he might add) making him cum, his head immedietly swimming and colors exploded in his vision.

Wow, his orgasm had not been that amazing before.

He slowly pulled out of America, staring at his tan legs as a pinkish-white liquid dripped down his leg.

"Alfred?"

Prussia turned to the teen who shivered and shook in his arms, tears rolling down his cheeks and a bright smile on his face. Prussia laid him down and wiped away the water and kissed his face repeatedly.

America mewled and curled up to him, clutching and holding him. His body was alight with something Prussia had never seen before, radiating something nice and warm and fuzzy that made him blush.

"Alfred..?" He asked again, and this time the man responded.

"Gilbert that was amazing. I've never felt like that before." America whispered quietly, as if he spoke louder it would ruin something that Prussia didn't know was there.

"You look... happy..." Prussia chuckled and kissed his hair, smiling into the blond locks.

America snuggled into his chest and purred.

"It was amazing. I really really loved it."

Prussia smiled and kissed his lips, wrapping his entire body around the teen. A possessive feeling washed over him and suddenly he was clutching him like he'd dissapear.

"Mine."

America stilled at the word, wondering what he meant by that. But suddenly, he yawned and his vision began to grow dark.

"Gilbert.. I'm... tired..."

"Go to sleep then, dork..."

America smiled and before his eyes closed, he whispered something that made Prussia's heart break.

"Gilbert, I love you."

* * *

It wasn't suppose to be feelsy. I'm sorry.

Not sorry.


	6. -catch me and don't let go

Thank you for the great reviews, guys!

Just two more chapters and we're done uwu

* * *

Prussia was pretty sure he wasn't suppose to wake up to tears.

At all.

But he did.

His eyes flickered open and purple orbs hazed with sleep tried to figure out why the heck he felt so tired yet... refreshed. In his chest there was a little compressed feeling both literally and figuratively.

Huh...

He turned a little, but realized he was being crushed between the wall and someone hugging his side tightly.

Who was shivering and sniffling into his left armpit.

"Wh-"

Suddenly everything came rushing into his head, and he turned to the teenager who was tearing up and wiping his face.

"Dude i'm sorry i didn't mean to wake you up." America sniffled and wiped his face, scooting away a little. Prussia had to hold himself back as the sheet slowly slide of his body and showed more tanned skin and a small amount of fluff from his happy trail.

"Alfred..."

America slowly raised his eyes, but then looked away, blushing and more tears rolled down his face.

"I-i'm sorry i-" America covered his mouth and sobbed into his hands, trying to tell Prussia what he really felt. Cause he'd been awake for over and hour thinking over things.  
Especially because he kept thinking three words as he slept by Prussia, and he only thought those words were suppose to be for England.

He was so confused...

Prussia stared at America, trying to not let worry and dissapointment show in his face. He didn't think America would act that way. He had wanted this right?

He reached over and began to slowly pet America's hair, shushing him and trying to make him feel better. But all he could think was that the young man probably regretted what had happened yesterday.

Oh...

Prussia suddenly flushed darkly as he remembered what they had done. And the cute little noises the male had made... and...

He took a deep breathe and tried to think of the fact that the young man could be regretting this. That maybe he didn't want to have sex with him, and maybe rushing into this was a bad idea.

"Want to talk about it?"

America slowly raised his head, and then stared into aubergine eyes, trying to see behind his blurry vision and tears. Then he noticed that the prussian's eyebrows were inclined and that his eyes seemed to be a little hurt.

Prussia thought that he was regretting this?  
That... no everything was different actually. He wasn't regretting this _at all_, that's why he was crying. He was confused and he really didn't want to tell Prussia that the feelings he had years ago during the revolution where acting up again, and that he was breaking one of his rules.

He wiped his face and tried to move, only to gasp and have more tears roll down his face as a pain shot up his spine.

He bit his lip and opened his eyes, staring at Prussia.

"Can... can you ..."

Prussia blushed and then moved a little, wrapping his arms around America's shoulder and clutching him tightly, sticking his nose into his hair and soothing his back.

"I can't move..."

Prussia choked a little, but remembered that the younger man had never had sex before, so this was normal. Gently, he moved America more onto his chest and pressed his lips onto his, cupping his face and bringing Alfred as close as he could.

Their soft skin pressed together, and their bodies molded against each other, perfectly pressing in every nook and bump they had.

Prussia felt his heart thump harshly against his chest as the other male sniffled and snuggled his face into Prussia's neck, sighing happily.

Jesus, this kid made it too hard.

"... Alfred...?"

America stared at the soft skin of the male, taking in his scratches and scar that he had on the back of his nape and shoulder. His blue eyes stared at them, and he swallowed thickly. It was just a question, but the prussian's voice was a little... hurt to be a normal question.

"Yeah?"

"..."

There was a silence and Prussia took in a breathe to calm his jittery nerves. He stared at the ceiling and sighed.

"Do you regret what happened yesterday?"

America stilled and then took a deep breathe. The smell of sweat and nice after shave filled his senses and he thought about it. Well, he had been thinking for a while actually.

"... No.."

America smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Prussia's neck and dug his face into his neck, sighing lightly.

"Not at all.." America smiled and then lifted his head, and pressed his lips against Prussia's, hugging him tightly and just wanting him closer.

Prussia's nerves went a little down, but as he kissed the younger man and pulled his leg to press him closer to himself, he remembered what he had said before he fell asleep.

"_I love you."_

Prussia took in a shuddery breathe and suddenly pushed America down, propped on his elbows and staring down at America with possessive looking eyes.

America gave him an innocent gaze and his brows were knitted together in question.

He didn't understand why the albino suddenly leaned down and began to mark his already love bitten skin even more and why he suddenly grabbed his hips and brought him towards his own.

And why Prussia was whispering something in his ear and rubbing his hands against him and touching him everywhere.

America didn't understand why, but suddenly he felt protected and safe and wonderful that someone was taking so much care of him. Suddenly everything was warm and fuzzy as Prussia nipped and sucked at his scars. Prussia was mapping every part of his body and he knew ever landmass on America.

It was weird that their bodies worked like that.

"Gi-ilbert!" America's voice was high as Prussia sucked on his neck, rocking his hips slightly against him. America only whimpered and flushed darker. His tan skin hiding nothing as he turned red again.

But this felt natural. Everything felt comfortable as Prussia touched him and marked him as his own.

America felt a tug at his stomach as that thought ran through his head. He was the hero and that wasn't... a really good thought.

But as the man's pierced tongue began dip into his bellybutton he squeaked and the thoughts flew out of the window.

He could mark and make him his all he wants, just as long as he kept doing that. Just as long as he kept him in the warm radiant glow he was in right now.

"Gilbert! Gilbert _please_. " Alfred practicably _begged_ Prussia to get inside him as he played around his with nipples and thrust dryly into his hips.

Prussia slipped his fingers into the man's entrance and blinked as he realized that he was still full of his liquids and lubricant from yesterday.

He flushed darkly as when he pushed his fingers inside him, liquids spilled down his thigh and America gasped and kicked.

"O-oh~! What are you-"

Prussia lifted his hips and then slowly pushed himself into his tight hole, making America cover his face and let out a high pitched whine. Prussia bit his lip and stared down at him, rocking his hips lightly.

Alfred huffed and and arched his back, biting the inside of his arm to not scream.

"Alfred.." Prussia whispered and then moved his arm, staring down at the younger man. He thrust harshly inside him and Alfred gasped loudly.

"Gi-Gilbert don't... mfff!... do that!" Alfred opened his eyes slowly and Prussia stared down at him, his aubergine eyes pausing at him.

"Don't close your eyes."

Alfred stuttered and tried to ask what he meant by that, but when he grabbed his dripping member he immedietly closed his eyes.

"AH!"

"Don't close your eyes." Prussia growled at him, and Alfred forced his eyes open and his eyes locked with Prussia.

His hips connected against America's and he tried so hard to keep his eyes open. Tears rolled down his cheeks and his lip was bleeding from him biting down on it. He tried to keep looking at Prussia but he was shaking with so much pleasure.

"Gilbert i can't.."

Prussia leaned in and pressed his forehead to his, staring into his eyes and cupping his face. His lips pressed against his as he rammed into him, moving the boys body and slamming the bed back.

Alfred's toes curled and he sobbed in pleasure, gripping Prussia's hair roughly and tugging him deeper into the kiss. It was too much. His eyes closed and he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Prussia groaned as he tightened around him, his eyes fluttering close and his mouth pressed against his lips, digging his nails into his shoulders.

"Alfred... Alfred.." Prussia whispered as the male shivered in after shock and smoothed his hair down. America had tears rolling down his eyes and Prussia's face was in his neck. He tried to say something but he was just too amazed and too warm.

He dug his face into Prussia's neck and suddenly felt his lips form three words.

"I love you." He whispered and Prussia stiffened.

He dug his nails into America's back and he pretended he didn't hear it. He pretended he didn't hear those words as tears rolled down his eyes and his heart hammered in his chest.

Prussia pressed his lips to America's temple and the boy shivered. His face was dark red and he held the man's elbow.

"Gilbert?"

Prussia pulled out of him and America shuddered as he felt more of the liquids slid down his thigh. He felt amazing but...

Prussia slipped on a pair of boxers and walked to his bathroom, closing the door behind him.

His back pressed against the door he stared at the ground. His eyes filled with tears and he covered his mouth. Shoulders shaking and his body spasming as he tried to hid the sobs in his chest.

Alfred was lying. He didn't love him. He didn't care. He was only using him like everyone else and it didn't matter what he did that wasn't going to change.

The shower wasn't hot enough to make the sudden hate inside him go away, but it did burn nicely as it slid down his back. Especially with those scratches the blonde's nails left.

He pressed his head against the tile and sighed heavily. Alfred didn't want him. He didn't want him no matter what he did.

There was a knock at the door and a soft whisper.

"Gi-gilbert? Are you okay?"

Prussia wiped his face and he stepped out of the shower carefully.

"Yeah?" He opened the door and Alfred stood there in his shirt, his eyes red and his lip bitten and red.

"Did...I say something wrong...?"

Prussia sighed and brought his head to his lips and kissed him.

"No...It's... i'm just being stupid..." Alfred sighed in relief and then he squeaked.

"What is it?"

Gilbert pulled away and Alfred shivered as something dripped down his leg.

"I... think i need to take a shower.. But I can't move very well..." Alfred flushed darkly and Gilbert twitched his eye. He then smiled and pulled him into the restroom and moved him to clean him up.

Okay... so maybe America didn't want him. But at least he could make the best out of it.

* * *

America sat silently as his hair dripped water onto his shoulders. Prussia was humming and twisting around the kitchen. He smiled at the albino and Gilbert smiled back.

There was no awkward stares or moments and it was pretty much comfortable as they talked and spoke about the upcoming meeting. Alfred was excited to talk about his new theories and Prussia laughed at how England would probably shoot them down with nonsense.

They both knew, though, that there was something unresolved between them, and they knew it was important.

But they didn't want to touch the subject.

They didn't want to wound each other.

And it hurt both of them.

* * *

Later that night, Prussia and America lay next to each other after another round of sex and they were sweating and breathing heavily.

"Not awkward anymore. You need to work on being more forceful, but you're getting there."

Alfred laughed and then winced as it shook him.

"And... I think you have to do more foreplay. It seems you're still not used to being bottom." Prussia smiled lightly and then swung his feet over the bed and searched through his drawers for something.

"What are you doing?"

America grew curious as the Prussia lit something and walked over to his window and pressed a flaming stick to his mouth.

"you smoke?"

Prussia shook his head quickly and then blew out smoke to the dark night.

"Yeah. Not often, but i feel like I need one."

He motioned the box to Alfred who shook his head lightly.

"I don't. But the smell is kinda nice."

He got up and walked to Prussia, the long shirt he wore covering his nice legs , making Prussia swallow thickly.

It didn't matter how many times he stared at the young man, he always was surprised to find himself aroused and intrigued by his pretty face and delicate, yet strong features.

Prussia was in deep with this kid, it didn't matter how much he denied it.

America leaned on the banister and smiled down at the snow covered ground. His face was washed over in moonlight and Prussia blew out smoke in his direction.

It only made him look more attractive and amazing.

God damn it.

He walked to America and pressed a gently kiss to America's shoulder, leaving the american to hum happily and giggle.

"Gilbert..."

Prussia had images and voices in his head repeating the same thing over and over.

America was his, america was his, Alfred was his and only his.

The marks were his, that flush was because he made him flush like that. The way he screamed and moaned underneath him was because it was Prussia touching him and not anyone else.

Prussia's chest hurt.

He was in love with him. That was it. He was in love with the sun tanned blond.

Letting out a shaky sigh he pressed the cigarette to his lips and took a deep drag. His eyes lidded and he held in the noxious gas longer than he should, but he let it go slowly.

America stared at the albino with a worried face. He could tell Prussia was thinking hard of something, but he didn't know what.

"Prussia?"

"Hm...?"

His purple eyes turned to his deep blue ones and America sighed.

"...I don't want to leave..."

Prussia stopped and knitted his brows.

"What?"

America only smiled and looked away.  
Prussia felt a tug at his chest.

This kid was going to be the end of him.

* * *

Oooohhhh Alfred you're just ruining Prussia' heart uwu

And that's the way i like it.

Mwahahaha


	7. Figuring this out now

Second to last chapter.

Ugh. This has been awesome... But i have to start my school multific

thank you for the reviews and the follows everybody ; w ;

I love your amazing faces

* * *

America gasped as his leg fell asleep again and another sting of pain shot up his back.

"Sorry..."

Prussia whispered behind him and America waved it off. The blond sighed loudly and then fixed his stuff in his suitcase and pulling out some clothes for the day.

He slipped on his jeans and tried to button them, only to have them tighten around his backside and make it hard for him to completely put them on.

He stared down at his zipper, knitting his brows and trying again.

"Did I get fat?"

It had only been a week. What the heck.

"N-no."

He grabbed his arm and then pulled him into a deep and soft kiss. Their lips moved against each other slowly and weakly, when America grabbed his cheeks and roughly kissed the albino. His fingers slid through his hair and his lips moved and pushed the right buttons.

Prussia pulled away with a link of saliva and a goofy smile.

He flushed and then pressed his forehead onto the blond's.

"Wow... you're good."

"Taught by the best."

America smirked and kissed Prussia again, only softer and more lingering. That one made Prussia want to melt in his shoes. He had it so bad with him.

America slipped into the car and backed away, leaving Prussia to stand in the drive way and bite his lip. He waved slightly and America grinned and waved back.

He was leaving him. Leaving him alone for another day, since Germany would be back tomorrow.

He felt his chest constrict a little and he was sure he would cry if it wasn't for the fact that he needed to stay strong. To not show that he was going to miss him.

It was hard.

He turned around and walked back into the house, sitting down. For the first time in years and maybe decades he did nothing. He did nothing at all.

Usually he'd be watching old cartoons or re runs of stupid shows or fucking drinking his ass off, but he didn't feel like it. Instead he took in a deep breathe and realized the other's smell lingered in the house.

Slightly creepy, but it was nice.

He turned his head and then realized why.

A large brown jacket thrown across the chair was open.

Shit.

He forgot his jacket.

He was about to pull out his phone and call him; crossing the room to grab it.

But as his thumb ran over the soft leather and a sudden overwhelming smell of Alfred filled his senses, he pressed end and stared at the jacket.

He sighed heavily and felt something knot in his throat.

Carefully, he folded the jacket. Only to unfold it and re fold it and unfold it again.

He was suddenly antsy.

He suddenly felt alone and of all his years he'd told himself he didn't need anyone were lies and he wanted him. He wanted America back.

But he didn't want him.

He felt his chest tighten again and he took the jacket to the sofa and sat down. He stared at it, softly running his finger over it.

At least... at least he had some memories. That was better than whatever he had before.

So he smiled wide and knew that this feeling was only temporary.

He hoped.

* * *

America was trying so hard not to cry on the plane.

He was beside a couple that just had their honeymoon and they were almost hearts coming out of them as they whispered nonsense to each other. Their lovey dovey scene made everyone else aw, while he felt his eyes brim with tears and his heart hurt.

He wanted to go back. He missed Prussia.

He stared at the window, noticing as they began to take off. He felt his hands unconsciously reach to the window and he sighed heavily.

There was an ache in his chest, but he knew he couldn't go back. He'd already said to much that would make Prussia feel like America only used him and now was feeling bad.

He should not have done this. He should not had asked Prussia to do this for him, yet in his head he knew that he was just lying to himself and that he enjoyed every moment with the albino, even if it wasn't sex.

He remembered yesterday, after everything calmed down, Prussia sat quietly with his head in his lap and slowly petting his hair. America was purring and smiling and he realized that he'd never had situations like this with anyone.

Sure, America has had relationships (not sexual ones) but he'd never... never really felt connected with them.

But this time...-

"Plane will be landing in Spain in 5 min, please buckle your seat belts."

-America looked down at the belt and buckled himself, accidentally kicking his bag. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something pop out of the small bag.  
He stared at the jacket and then smiled. He grabbed the sleeve and then tugged it out. Prussia's long and midnight blue colored pea coat stared back at him.

He must've grabbed the wrong one when he was putting things away.

Putting his arms through the sleeves, he flushed darkly at the smell of cologne and ... well Prussia.

He dug his face into the jacket, smiling and feeling a little better.

He could give it back later... and this time he had a reason to visit the prussian.

* * *

Days quickly turned to weeks as both parties carried on their daily lives. Though, this time things were a lot more different.

Prussia was a lot happier and smiled brighter, opting not to drink and party, but to instead stay at home and do random things around the house. Germany couldn't say which was worse, or better to be honest.

And it's not like the Prussian was causing trouble like before. Usually they'd have to get him out of jail, out of problems and sometimes people came to their doorstep screaming something about their spouse cheating on them or something.

Germany could say this was for the better, but he then began to see the pain in the man's face when he said a certain something or a smell suddenly appeared. This happened when he washed the sheets in his room, (Germany had literally begged for him to do it, since they were so unclean) and he had been sticking them into the washer when he noticed something.

Prussia stared at the black sheets a little too long and before Germany could say anything he began to shake with unshed tears.

Germany had never seen so much sadness in his brother's eyes, and that was saying something. Small shivers of his lip and large tears rolled down his face. and he covered himself from his brother.

"No, don't look at me." Prussia shook his hand at Germany and slammed the small thing, turning the knob and quickly walking to the living room, sniffing. The blonde followed suit, worried for his older sibling.

"Prussia... Gilbert what is the matter?"

Prussia sniffled and wiped his face.

"..."

Germany stared at his brother who sat down. He noticed the brown jacket on him, a little too large for himself. Prussia, being Prussia, liked things to fit snugly, not like that.

"It was that american huh?"  
Prussia stared at the wall, not answering. Instead he looked away and sat with his knees underneath this chin.

"Yeah.."

He finally answered after a couple of minutes, feeling his face turn red and his eyes water.  
'"Yeah it's because of him."

Germany sat down beside him and sighed heavily. He then rubbed his eyes and then pet his brother's back. Prussia made a strangled noise and then leaned on his shoulder.

"We got it for those american's huh..."

Prussia lifted his gaze and then stared at Germany as he turned dark red.

"What do you me-"

Prussia's eyes widened and he laughed heartily.

"You and the mexican?"

Germany smiled.

"Yeah."

Prussia laughed and then sighed.

"So you're okay with me asking America out...?"

Germany side glanced.  
"No, i'm totally letting you touch me to tell you that you can't date a guy you're crying over."

"Stop being a sarcastic douchebag."  
"you asked."

Prussia laughed again and then wiped his eyes.

"So, Maria then?"  
"Shut up okay. Shut up."

Prussia smiled sniffing a little and then crossing his legs.

"I just wonder how to ask him. Our entire... process wasn't exactly great."

"What do you mean?"  
"He asked me to have sex with him so he can be better with England-"  
"Ohhhhh nooooo. Shit that sucks." Germany barked a laugh and then looked at his brother with serious eyes.

"mm... well has he said anything that has made you doubt his feelings towards the water rat?"

"Oh yeah, a couple of fucking times. Jesus this kid..."

Prussia ran his fingers through his hair and then sighed.

Germany smiled and pet his back.

"Well then, talk to him. I know it's some stupid cliché saying, but it's better than nothing. And besides if you feel that he said those couple of things with the truest intention of changing his emotions towards you, i believe you can take the chance. Hey, and if he doesn't accept you, at least you had a good week, Ja?"

Germany smiled lightly and Prussia felt a sudden disbelief wash over him.

"I'm getting dating advice from my younger brother oh my god."

Germany punched him in the arm, and Prussia howled in pain.

But the german smiled, as he knew his brother understood what he was saying.

"We have a meeting next week. So you better get your shit together by then, arshloch."

Prussia smiled as he rubbed his arm slowly, expecting a bruise.  
"Hopefully bro..."

He smiled and Germany rubbed his hair.

"You'll be fine..."

* * *

To be honest, at first America didn't really feel anything. He just went home and slept. But the fact that he was alone finally showed up no more than a couple of days later.

He had been working with his boss, when he came home and immediately felt like he had lost something.

Not the jacket, he was wearing that but suddenly he felt drained. It wasn't the plane ride to D.C. either, he was good with getting back to his feet after shit like this, but no it was more emotional and it...

Hurt...

It hurt... so bad.

He walked a little, only to start shaking and his hands dropped suitcase. He sobbed out a little and shimmied into the sofa. He suddenly felt so alone and hurt and scared and he...

He wanted Prussia.

He cried out as tears rolled down his face and he curled into small ball. He tried to stop crying but he only let it out. Might as well.

After about two hours of crying, he lay quiet in the dark, shaking and sniffling.

He had no idea what he was going to do. He wanted to go back or at least have Prussia with him.

He then began to close his eyes, taking a deep breathe, and feeling the smell of the older man fill his senses.

He dreamed of him.

"America... America... wake up..."

The blonde took in a deep breath and he smiled stretching.

"Gilbert?"

He opened his eyes expecting blood red-purple orbs, but was met with emeralds.

America did the natural thing that anyone would do if someone stared at you sleep.

"HOLY SHIZZNETS."

he screamed and sat up quickly, staring at the man who glared at him.

"Hello America."

"H-hello England."

America rubbed his eyes slowly and he let out a breathy sigh. Oh... he was still affected by the crying.

"I came to give you and your... partner a present."

America froze, and turned to the British man who handed him a medium sized knitted throw. It was soft and warm, and he knew that shade of the color.

Prussian blue.

In the prussian blue throw, there were stars and some lines of red floating here and there. He then noticed in the middle some pretty flowers.

"Oh... Oh my..." They were roses and cornflowers stitched into the border.

Bot his and Prussia's national flowers...

Oh..

America turned to England who was slightly smug about it.

"I see you like it."  
America made a noise in the back of his throat and then tears rolled down his face.

England stiffened as the american latched himself on him and began to bawl.

"ALFRED?"

"He DOESN'T LOVE ME!"

England slowly pet his head, and then knitted his brows.

"W-wait... Explain to me this situation."  
As america calmed down, he confessed his feeling for the englishman that he had (England had made a face of discomfort at this) and told him the idea he had for Prussia (he was discomforted before, now he was almost squirming in awkwardness) but then America wailed and dug his face into the quilt, crying.

"so... Prussia doesn't like you?"

America shook his head.

"And... you are not dating...?"

America let out a meep sound, and England pressed a finger to his chin.  
"Hm... quite odd."

America raised his head and England sighed.

"After the war, he asked a lot of questions about you. I am speaking of the-"

England puked up a little blood and America shook his head.

"-well... you know..." He pulled out a napkin and rubbed his mouth. He proceeded.

"He asked how you were doing. He asked France a lot of questions, in which he himself couldn't answer. He always spoke proudly of you, and Russia said that during the Cold War would talk a big deal about you beating the man."

He smiled as the american flushed darkly.

"R-really...?"

England shook his head, and smiled.

"Yes. He speaks highly of you. Though... you are not really to talk of him."

America turned bright red and stared at the floor.

"So you think that-"

"He might think the same of you not liking him. Of course. He is Prussia."

He rolls his cat eyes and then pet America's hair.

"Dense as they come, aren't they."

America laughed and then fell on England's lap, making the Englishman suddenly uncomfortable.  
"Can... can you stay for tonight?"

England stared, and then the fatherly feeling returned after so many years. America was close to forgiving him for treating him like a child, and he was glad that their relationship was starting to heal.

"Of course..."

America purred quietly and curled up next to him, bringing the blue jacket to his face and covering himself with the throw.

"Thank you for the throw, by the way."

England chuckled and rubbed his hair as the young man yawned and closed his eyes.

"You are very welcome, child."

As America fell asleep, England stared at the younger man, remembering the days that he'd fall asleep on his lap and he would stick his thumb in his mouth and sleep peacefully.

"You are very welcome..."

He smiled again.

Maybe this entire relationship with Prussia was helping both of them.

* * *

Yeeeeee almost the last chapter!

Thank you so much for the reviews and thank you even more for sticking with me and this shitty story!

This ship gets so little love.

jfd;alksdfa

my babieeeeeeesssssss


End file.
